Synthetics vs Organics
by Neonxra
Summary: Serah is the last 'superhuman' that was created. Cerberus has created her to infiltrate the Normandy to retrieve information about Shepard's plan to stop the Reapers. But things go southways once she befriends a few of the crewmates. Title might change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my very first Mass Effect story! I've played the games like.. alot and I simply love it! So for the summary:**

 **Serah is the last 'superhuman' that was created. Cerberus has created her to infiltrate the Normandy to retrieve information about Shepard's plan to stop the Reapers. But things go southways once she befriends a few of the crewmates**

 **The story switches between Serah- and Arcen's POV**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter One: Arcen and Serah  
(Serah's POV)_**

My entire life was not your average tale. I didn't grow up in a fun and loving home with great parents and a few siblings. I didn't even 'grow up' at all. I was created in a lab for only one goal; retrieve information. But none even told me what kinda information I needed to find. All I knew was that a turian with the name Arcen was my sort of... mentor. Even though he seemed 2 years older than me.

He was actually the one who... 'raised' me after I got freed from the tank I was breeded in. Well, now that I thought about it, it was a really awkward meeting for both of us. You see, I was completely naked. And by the look on his face back then I could tell he never saw a female human without clothes before. But he took it in like a champ and grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it. After I got dressed he learned me everything.

That was about 5 years ago. And yet I still knew little about the only person in my life I knew I could trust. All I knew about Arcen was his personality and why he did this. While Cerberus doesn't really work with aliens, Arcen appearantly was such a good merchenary that Cerberus hired him as a bodyguard. Even though bodyguard is a bit of a big word to describe Arcen, it is the best word I can find for him.

He wasn't an all bad guy. When he wasn't so much on duty, he was actually a really nice guy! Unless you manage to piss him off. Then the punch to the face you receive is most likely your own fault.

Our main objective right now was to get me abroad the Normandy SR2. I was going to start an internship in the medical bay. How they falsified my records stating that I study medicine is beyond me. My main objective was still to gather information and Arcen had to get me safely past security.

I was hanging around the docking bay on the Citadel awaiting my departure. Arcen was with security checking through my belongings and paperwork. There were alot of people, mostly Asari. I've always found them fascinating. Or well, I was more curious about humanity's obsession with them. Sure, they're pretty and can live long lives up to a 1000 years.

While I was wondering where everyone went off to, Arcen came back over to me. "It's arranged. Commander Shepard will expect you on the Normandy in an hour", he told me. I nodded and sighed. Well, no more hiding. Not that I was really hiding, but with my implants it wasn't easy to get through security checks. Most biotics didn't have troubles with it I think, but I do believe I had special implants. Or they've tinkered with it so they could test Arcen's skills to get me through security.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm on the Normandy?", I asked. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and the brown locks fell over my shoulders. I noticed Arcen's mandibles flex. I learned turians use this as a way of showing emotions. Since I can barely make anything of their facial expressions. "I might go to the Dark Star Lounge", he said. I could detect something of a smile. Or a smirk. The guy was definately into ladies. How many I haven't caught in his bed in the morning.. any priest would disagree.

I was kinda surprised he never tried anything on me. He had been checking me out on occasion, but never made any moves. Well, to be honest, if anything happend I don't know if I could trust him, given how he treats the women he brings home. He's kinda a douche if you ask me.

"Uh huh. And bring home more girls", I said casually, "Isn't any of them girlfriend material?".

Arcen and I made our way to the docking bay. With me being 5''5 tall and Arcen being over 6" tall.. it look kinda funny when he had to look down at me. "You know what I think about humans", Arcen said. I stopped walking and felt kinda offended. I was a human too. "So you think of me as some kind of usable thing?", we actually didn't really have time to address this. Arcen looked at the signs on the ceiling. The docking bay where we were supposed to be. "This way", he said, grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the docking bay where the Normandy was docked.

Wow. Alright. I've heard impressive things about the Normandy, but to see it in real life... it was certainly impressive. And large. Arcen handed me my stuff and gently pushed me towards the hangar door. "If it makes you feel better; you're not a usable thing to me", well that did make me smile. "You're my work right now".

And that completely ruined my moment. "Right, work", I sighed and turned to face Arcen for a goodbye. "So.. I guess I'll see you later", I said. Arcen nodded and flashed his omni-tool. "I'll stay in touch", he told me and started to leave. "Have fun with the ladies!", I yelled at him. It made him stop in his tracks and turn his head. His mandibles flexing seemed to me as if he thought it was funny.

I glanced over at the hangar door and walked through it. Now.. onward to dock the Normandy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Normandy  
(Arcen's POV)**_

I watched as Serah departed on the Normandy. It felt strange to be alone again after 5 years of me taking care of her and having her by my side. Now she was alone, alongside strangers. This kinda made me feel like a parent. But I knew her. She'd be okay.

I looked up and saw the sign of the Dark Star Lounge. The most well known nightclub in the Citadel these days. I walked in and first thing I noticed where some people talking. The music was a bit to loud to talk properly for these people. But I didn't feel like talking so I went on inside. First thing that caught my attention was an Asari dancing. She was very pretty and got that unusual teal colour to her. Her eyes were light blue and all in all, she was very attractive.

As soon as I wanted to have a chat with her, Serah's voice rang in my mind. _'Uh huh. And bring home more girls'.  
_

She had a point.

In those 5 years of taking care and watching Serah, I've slept with alot of women. Though none of them human. I felt as if I were to sleep with one, I'd think it's Serah. Alot of us turians think of humans as kinda the same. And it was awkward enough I already saw her without clothes on.

But I quickly gathered myself back then by telling myself she was just part of my job. The cargo was on the ship, my work was done.

I walked over to the bar and ordered myself the strongest drink they had. Well, the strongest drink a dextro could drink without dying. I took a swig of my drink and flexed my mandibles in the process. That was indeed a very, very strong drink.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn to find the asari I had been checking out, smileing at me. "That's a very strong drink you've got there", she noticed. I grunted something under my breath and took another swig. The burning sensation in my throat died down the second time I drank. The asari kept looking at me with sympathetic eyes. It reminded me of the way Serah-

I shook my head, wanting to forget her. She was safe and sound aboard the Normandy. I had nothing to worry about. The asari noticed my sudden behaviour and gained a worried expression on her face. "Hey, are you alright?", she asked me. She reached her hand out to touch me but I just turned away a bit. "I'm fine", I said and glanced over at her friend. "Shouldn't you worry about her?",

The asari looked over her shoulder and smiled when she looked back at me. "Nerissa will be fine", she said, "Unlike you".

I had to admit, she was very perceptive. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the asari taking a seat next to me. In my mind I sighed. Well, here came the talking. But instead of asking me questions, she held out her five digit hand. "Reena", she said. I took her hand and gently shook it. "Arcen", I answered her. Reena smiled at me. "Well Arcen, tell me what got you to drink that strong amount of alcohol",

A few drinks later I told her almost everything. Well, leaving the whole mission part out of it. Just that I've known this girl Serah for 5 years and that she actually never really left my side until now. Reena nodded and smiled at me. "You seem to care about her alot",

A low laugh errupted from my body. "Yeah, though I don't tell her that. She'll tease me endlessly about me going soft on her", I said. Reena nodded and kept smileing. "Where is she now?",

"She's doing her medical internship", I answered.

 ** _(Serah's POV)_**

"That's not how this works", I mumbled to myself as I looked at the medical equipment Arcen packed in my suitcase. A lot of stuff I didn't even know what it was. But the commander was super nice! She always seemed very stern on the vids I saw, but as soon as I got here, I felt very welcomed.

"How is the unpacking going?", I turned to see the quarian, I actually didn't even know her name yet. "Pretty good", I said and grabbed some equipement out of the suitcase. "I haven't caught your name yet",

The quarian tilted her head, probaby she smiled underneath her helmet. "Tali. Tali'Zorah vas Neema", she introduced herself. My eyebrows went into a frown. I literally knew nothing about quarians, except that they made the geth and they turned against their makers.

"I have to ask, since I don't know much about your species; what's with the suit?",

Tali made a light giggling noise before answering. "Aren't you a doctor?", she asked me. The tone indicated sarcasm. Okay, have to admit my heart raised a few thumps per second faster after her question. "Yeah, intern", I answered quickly, "Mostly studied on humans",

"Alright. I'll tell you, but make notes, it'll be alot", again, sarcasm. "Quarians have a weak immune system. We wear these suits so we don't die", she explained. Meanwhile my eyes widen. I knew from Arcen that quarians had it so rough, poor things. "So, maybe a dumb question.. But, like intimate things are a no go?", I wondered. Tali gave a firm nod. "Linking our suit environments could already be dangerous", she told me. Again my eyebrows raised in surpise. Quarians might've been the saddest species I've ever learned about.

"But enough about me, what's your name?", Tali changed the subject. I could notice getting to know me better made her a hell of alot happier than talking about her people. "I'm Serah and I might as well come clean, I am genetically modified", I said. Tali looked over her shoulder towards the door. "You're not the only one", she said and her voice didn't hide it, she didn't like the other person. "I hope you're not cocky about it",

I shook my head. In all honesty, I hated it. I don't have parents, just people in a lab who made me. They didn't love me. Arcen was the only one to ever show any sincere attention toward me. "I was created", I admitted. Tali was so nice to me, I couldn't lie, though I wouldn't tell her by who or why I was here.

"By cerberus?", she almost spitted that name out if she could. Man she would hate my guts if I said yes. "I have no idea, the guy who took me here doesn't know either",

Tali tilted her head. I believe she was trying to figure out if my story was true or not. It was, partly. After like five minutes she nodded. "I like you", she said. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the people",


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: The crew_**

As soon as we went out of my room we were greeted with the sight of the commander. I've met her briefly when I docked. She was busy with all kinds of stuff so she quickly apologized and said she'd meet me later. Well, now was later. "Ah, hey Shepard!", Tali greeted her. Shepard looked up from her datapad and smiled at Tali. She walked over to us and directed her attention to me. "Serah, good to see you. Sorry I couldn't meet you earlier", she said. I raised my hand. "It's fine, I figured you must be very busy",

Shepard gave a nod and she held out her hand. "I'll introduce myself properly this time. I'm Ayden Shepard", she introduced herself. I took her hand and shook it. "Serah",

That gained a frown from the commander. "No last name?", she asked. I bit my underlip. How was I going to talk myself out of this one? Lucky for my, Tali came to my rescue. "She was genetically modified, she doesn't know much about herself", she said. Shepard looked at me, then at Tali and then back at me. Was she believing her? This time it was the absolute truth. "Alright, I actually didn't have time to look through your file thoroughly", Shepard admitted.

I smiled. "It's fine", I said. Shepard looked at her omni-tool. "I have to go, I'll see you two later", she said and went into the elevator.

Tali grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a room. The door opened and it revealed a woman around late 20's with dark hair and blue eyes. She was super pretty. "Serah, this is Miranda Lawson. Miranda, this is Serah", Tali introduced us. Miranda showed a smile and stood up. "Pleasure to meet you, Serah", she said. I was still a bit in awe. She was like.. really pretty and she sounded great.

"H-hi", I said. "Nice to meet you too",

"You're the intern right? Hope you'll learn alot here", she said. I gave a nod. "Medical intern, indeed", I mentioned. Miranda smiled at me. "Well, we have the best of the best here", she told me. I looked around her office. Everything was so.. simplistic. I kinda loved it. "Nice office by the way", I said when I looked at Miranda again. She gave me a nod. "It is", she sat down again and folded her in hands in each other. "It was nice meeting you Serah, but I have to get back to work. I'll speak to you later if you want to know more", she said.

Noted. Tali and I said our goodbyes to her and left her office. Tali walked towards the main battery. "Who are we going to meet now?", I asked, but Tali didn't answer me. Instead she kept walking toward the door. "Wow, is it some kind of criminal that I can't know about?", I asked again. Still no answer.

The door opened and a turian was revealed. I didn't know him, but I stupidly figured Arcen did. Somewhere in my mind a thought came up about Arcen being in the military. The turian turned around and it hit me in the face. I knew this guy! He was on Omega around the same time we were. Archangel was his name I believe.

"Garrus, this is our new member, medical intern Serah", Tali said. Something in her tone suggested something. It seemed like she shipped us together. Heard that term from some teenage girls on Omega actually. It was a very strange word for wanting people to get together.

"Hi", I said and held my hand out. Garrus seemed a bit reluctant to shake my hand. Would he hate humans? Well he knew the commander so my guess was no. Perhaps he'd seen me with Arcen and did he indeed knew him. Garrus looked at Tali. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?", Tali seemed a bit.. distrustful of the situation, but left anyway.

Garrus then took a step toward me. Was I scared? Well, not really. But I wasn't comfortable about this. "You know who Arcen is?", he asked me. I couldn't lie. Somehow that wasn't instilled into me. But I was also very curious about my friend, since I knew very little about his personal life.

"Well, I don't know much personal stuff about him, but he saved me.. from a life full of experiments", I admitted. "By the way, I didn't ask for your pity", I eyed him. "Although you don't seem like a sentimental type right now".

Don't ask me why, but I kinda.. didn't trust him. His eyes told me otherwise, but his whole demeanour showed me nothing but distrust.

"You've ever heard of Saren Arterius?", he asked me. The turian working for the reapers? Who had a whole krogan breeding facility? Nah never heard of him.

"Of course", I answered. Garrus grabbed a datapad and started typing on it. Within a few minutes the face of another turian stood on the screen, alongside.. Arcen?!

My eyes widen as I looked at the datapad. "Desolas Arterius with his...", I felt my head twirl. Arcen had a dad... who was the brother of the infamous Saren Arterius! Garrus noticed my behaviour and I believe he figured I had no idea. I sat down on a box on the far side of the room. "Where is his dad?", I asked. Garrus walked over to me and leaned against the bars surrounding the battery.

"Died. Thanks to some humans convincing Saren that his brother was a danger", he told me. I didn't even have parents but man, poor Arcen. I tried to ask him about his family once. Said something about how humans murdered them. Now I was kinda suprised he didn't try to murder humans. Or he just didn't tell me because I'm one and he's supposed to keep me safe.

"Did Arcen ever harm you?", Garrus asked me. He had kneeled down as best he could to look me in the eye. I shook my head. "He wasn't fond of humans, which gets explains now, but he'd never harm me. He knew I could kill him in his sleep", I tilted my head and smiled. "But that never happend",

Garrus nodded. "Well, let's hope he's nothing like his uncle".


	4. Chapter 4

**I just noticed that the previous chapter had no POV indication, I'm sorry for that! But I hope it was obviously from Serah's. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Four: Arcen's past  
(Arcen's POV)**_

Man, my head hurt. I strained my eyes open and I noticed I had my arm over something. Or more specifically, _someone_. Somehow I landed in my bed, but I was not alone. I moved my arm away and managed to sit up. It was the girl I met the other night. Reena! My mandibles flared in and out. Fear came over me. What the hell happend? I checked under the covers and somehow, we were both dressed.

"Reena", I whispered and shook her shoulder. She purred a bit and turned to her side to look at me. Or well, her eyes were still closed. "Reena", I tried again. Man, I needed to know what happend. What if Serah called and this was what she saw? Why was I so worried about what Serah knew?

The vidscreen bleeped. I almost fell out of bed trying to get there. Before I answered the vid call I checked if I was wearing pants. Or anything for that matter. I pressed the answer button and saw Serah's face. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She kinda looked like a mess. Her brown hair was kinda all over the place and her light green eyes stood.. tired.

"Hey.. you", I said. Real smooth. "How is it there?",

Serah shrugged. Something told me that she wasn't all to happy. But it wasn't on the Normandy. Something was wrong between us. "Okay, spill, kid", I said. Might as well get it over with. Serah leaned to the side, most likely to check if anyone's there. Her eyebrows went down to form a really, really pissed off face. "Okay, I met her last night, but I don't remember bringing her home", I told her. "I met a turian who knows you", Serah said, narrowing her eyes at me, "And your past".

My mandibles flexed. Well, shit. Might as well come clean. About...

"What part?", I wondered. Serah slammed her fists on the console and gotten closer to the screen. "You're Saren Arterius nephew!", she yelled. I rubbed the back of my neck. Yeah, I knew that very well. "I know. I didn't want to tell you, because you needed to trust me. Being associated with a traitor of your race isn't really trustworhty", I admitted. Serah was still glaring at me. "I trusted you, yet you didn't tell me anything. I barely know you!", she yelled. I've known her for five years now and I know her facial expresions. She was hurt. Beyond hurt. I should've trust her enough to tell her.

But it was embarrasing. My mother never trusted humans after what happend to my father. Even thought they weren't married or even together, they had a good friendship. I never told anyone who my family was. Because I didn't want people to think I was just like my uncle. Well, I am a mercenary. And now I work for Cerberus. Not really good for my reputation among my kind.

I sighed. Might as well come clean toward my friend. "Okay, I'm sorry I never told you. If I told you, I was afraid you'd compare me to my uncle, while I'm nothing like him. My personality is no lie or act", I said to her. Serah seemed to calm down. "Tell me", she said. I looked over my shoulder. Reena was still sleeping soundly. I turned my attention back to the screen.

"How about I tell you when you're here on shore leave?", I said. Serah showed a small smile and gave a nod. "Sure, I'd like that", she told me and this time she looked over her shoulder. "Serah", she turned her attention back to me. "Who knew about me?", I was curious to find out.

"Garrus. Garrus Vakarian", Serah said and smiled. "He's very nice!",

I stared off into the distance. Not only did we see him on Omega in his Archangel time, but I knew him from his C-Sec days. Back then I kinda got into a lot of trouble. In the beginning he was kinda civil toward me, until he found out about my family. Like I said, really don't like people to find out about that.

"Yeah..", my tone didn't hide it, wasn't really fond of the guy. Serah frowned at me again. "You had trouble with him, didn't ya", she figured it out quick. "Yeah, back when he worked for C-Sec, we had a lot of... meetings, so to speak", I told her in all honesty. Serah smiled at me. I think she figured I was speaking the truth to her right now.

A sound behind me made us both look. Reena was waking up. Finally I'd be able to get some answers. "Good..morning", Reena said, glancing at the clock before answering me. "Hi", I said and flexed my mandibles. "Uhm, did something happen last night?",

Reena glanced under the covers and shook her head. "No... Oh! I remember. You were super drunk and actually dragged me down here, I think with the intention to sleep with me, but you passed out before anything could happen. And I couldn't get a cab so I crashed here", she explained. Behind me there were snickering sounds. When I turned to face Serah, she was laughing her.. head off. Why humans use that expression is beyond me.

"Real funny, huh Serah?", I asked, getting slightly annoyed. She kept laughing so a nod of her head was all she could give me. I shook mine and directed my attention back to Reena. "So.. you're _sure_ nothing happend?", I wanted to know for sure. Reena nodded, "100%".

Serah started to breathe properly again and clapped. "Real good Arcen. Finally a girl that could be girlfriend material!",

I swear if Reena and I were capable of the thing humans call 'blushing' we'd be doing it right at that moment. Reena quickly regained herself and snickered. "I think Arcen has someone else on his mind",

While I was trying to get Reena to not talk about that, Serah perked up. "Oh! Really?! Do I know her?", she asked me. I sighed and shook my head. Dammit, now I had to lie to her. "Uhm, an old girlfriend of mine.. She's back in my life", I told her. Okay, there was an old girlfriend of mine, but not in my life. She wasn't even living anymore.

Serah frowned at me. "You're lying", she said. My mandibles flexed. Of course she knew. Serah crossed her arms and kept looking at me. "Tell me, Arcen", she said, "I was supposed to trust you remember?",

Those were the Illusive mans words. She needed to trust me. I didn't want to tell her that I might be developing feelings for my work subject. It would totally ruin whatever friendship I've developed with her.

That's something I totally didn't want.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Revelations  
_** _ **(Serah's POV)**_

Arcen was still hiding something from me. Well, this didn't seem mind blowing like Arcen being related to Saren Arterius. Arcen was still hiding something from me. A knock on my door made me close the videoscreen and turn to face the door. Miranda entered the room and took a look around. My room was pretty simplistic, just the way I like it. Miranda sat down on the one chair in the room while I sat down on my bed. "I would like to speak with you about your modifications", she told me. I frowned. So... Well, it hit me. She worked for Ceberus too!

I did know she was genetically created by her father. I might've looked in her file for a little more information. And that she had a sister on Illium. It was super interesting so I read more than she'd ever tell me. But she wanted to talk to me about me, so I'd be good for now.

"Go ahead, I would love to know more about myself", I said in all honesty. Miranda gave a short nod and pulled out a datapad. Where she got that from was beyond me, but I was ready to know more.

"Let's see. Well, first of all, you weren't born but created from cells and some blueprints. Second, you have biotic powers", I blinked. I never really thought about my powers. Arcen actually never mentioned them. Either he didn't know, or he didn't want to tell me. Or he couldn't.

"You have the newest implants and as far as we know, they work perfectly", Miranda looked over from the datapad. "I... uh, never really found a situation where I had to use them", I said and rubbed the back of my neck with one of my hands. Man, this sort of felt like an interrogation. Miranda smiled at me and decided to make the conversation a bit personal.

"What is your relationship with Arcen Arterius?", wow already with the last name. Well, appearantly turians carry their fathers last name just like humans do. This one was an easy one. "He's my caretaker", I answered proudly. This wasn't to hard. Miranda nodded and tapped something in the datapad. "Yet you didn't know who he really was", she said. Oh, she was this kinda person. Seeing what made me thick. Trying to find out if the superhuman had emotions. "It was his own decision to confide me in that secret or not. Now that I know, I kinda get why he didn't want to tell me. Saren's a traitor and a horrible being. Him being Arcen's uncle didn't make anything in Arcen's life easier for him", I said and was satisfied with my answer.

Miranda nodded again and _again_ tapped something in the datapad. "Well, I've bothered you with enough for today", she said, quickly got up and left. I frowned at what just happend. She literally asked like... one question. My guess was that she probably found something interesting she wanted to tell the Illusive Man. Whoever he actually was.

I got up from my bed and decided to take a peek at my friend's place. I was making my way over to the main battery. When I almost got to the door, commander Shepard walked out, seemingly happy. "Oh hey Serah", she greeted me. I smiled and gave a short wave of my hand. "Oh commander!", I realised something. Shepard turned to face me, awaiting what I've got to say. "Is Miranda always asking questions like she's a psychologist?",

Shepard smiled at me and chuckled lightly. "Not really, my guess is that she finds you an interesting specimen", she told me. I thought about it and gave a nod. Shepard placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry to much about it", she said and took off. I entered the main battery, finding Garrus in a bit of a... I wouldn't call it panick, but something Shepard said got the gears in his head turning.

"Hey Garrus", I said and he turned quicker than I thought. "Oh Serah! I.. uh, didn't know you were here", he admitted. Well, you could've hear me talk to Shepard just now.. I think he was lost in thought. "Something happend with Shepard?", I questioned. Garrus' mandibles flexed and his whole posture reminded me of Arcen when I would tease him with a girl he liked.

"Oh.. my god", I said when it hit me in the face. He had feelings for Shepard. And she had feelings for him as well. I smiled my biggest smile yet. That was so cute! I did kinda think they'd make a good couple. "You like-!",

Garrus had quickly placed his hand over my mouth, making sure I don't shout it from the rooftops. "Oh, sorry", I said and sat down on the box on the far side of the room. "So, care to explain what I just sorta witnessed?",

The turian in front of me started pacing back and forth. He seemed not so sure what he'd agreed to. I didn't even know what happend. "I.. Don't know what to do, I mean Shepard wants us to..", he looked at me, well, at the sight of me frowing my eyebrows at him. "She wants you to?", I questioned. Kinda knew already but hey, you never know.

"Well, let's say 'ease stress together'", Garrus told me, quoting the last part. All that made something click in my mind. "Oh! I got it", I nodded and smiled. So adorable! Garrus started to look at his hands and sighed. "I'm not sure I'm right for her, I mean look at me.. She could find something a little closer to home", he admitted. I tilted my head and got up from the box. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"I don't know Shepard as well as you and Tali do.. but I do think when she's set on something, she'll find a way to make it work. She likes you because I think you're trustworthy and in times like these, people you can trust are scarce", I told him.

Garrus flashed somewhat of a smile at me. "Thanks Serah", he said and gave a short nod of his head. I smiled as well and gave my friend a pat on his arm. "You'll be fine. Not that I have experience with it, or with turians involved, but if you're not sure, you can always ask the salarian?", I suggested. Immediately I made a mental note to go say hi to him. I completely forgot.

"And you're welcome", I said when I wanted to make my way out of the main battery. "Oh and Serah?",

I turned to look at Garrus again, "Yes?",

"The salarian's name is Mordin Solus",

"Noted".


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Change of way_**  
 ** _(Arcen's POV)_**

Reena was still nearby, more than I'd like, especially since the Illusive Man contacted me about Serah. He wasn't really specific, but it was known that Serah had to do everything to keep Miranda from telling Shepard about Serah. She was allowed to say stuff, just not Serah's reason of creation. It wasn't just to find information about the reapers, as cerberus had told us. Serah wasn't like Miranda at all. She was more like Jack, with less instability in her mental state.

But Serah was injected with something else. I'm not sure what it is, but to say the least, she's a Reaper spy, minus the whole collector change like happend to the protheans. If Harbinger wants, he can look through her eyes. When the Illusive man told me this, my stomach turned. I wanted to throw up. Or well, that's the long and short of it. He used alot of words I didn't even get.

After I closed the vidcom, Reena stood at the door. It kinda annoyed me, but she had been a great help for me. Kinda like a pyshologist. Which I felt like I needed. I stood up from the chair and made my way to the door to open it.

"Hey, I brought some dextro food you might like", she said with a smile and made her way inside. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. After the news of what they're using Serah for, my mind and stomach didn't feel like eating. Reena walked into the livingroom where I was sitting on a couch and frowned at me. "Something happen?", she asked me. She set the bag with food on a table and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Nothing, really", I said, refusing to look at her. I couldn't tell her who I really was or working for. As far as she knew, I was just an oridinary turian. Reena placed her hand on my under arm. It didn't feel like.. how it usually feels when a girl I'm into touches me. This felt like a friendly gesture, no flirting involved. For the first time in a long time I've considered someone beside Serah a friend. Well, for the longest time I only saw Serah as a package, not a person.

Reena frowned at me. I do believe she didn't believe me. "Something wrong with Serah?", she wondered. I shook my head. "Serah's okay",

But something still wasn't right for Reena. Because she kept looking at me, expecting me to say something about something. My thoughts were cut off by the vidscreen bleeping. I stood up and turned the screen on. Serah face appeared, happier than I've ever seen her. Her eyebrows raised when she saw Reena sitting on the couch.

"Everything okay over there?", I asked her, wondering why she'd call me. Serah gave a nod and raised her hands. "Garrus has a crush on commander Shepard! It's so cute!", she said. I smiled a bit. It felt relieving to know she was adjusting to her life there. For the first time in her life she belonged somewhere and people liked her for who she was.

I kinda envied Garrus a bit at this point. The Illusive man had briefed me in on his and Shepards growing relationship. How he found that out is beyond me. Also, I kinda didn't want to know how he found out. His life was a bit more easier than mine. Just a little bit. He still got his entire squad killed by getting betrayed by his team member. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Another thing Serah didn't know. Garrus did not only dislike me, he _knew_ I had something to do with his squad dying. I didn't pull the trigger. But I did manage to lead him away. Thinking about that made me stare into the distance. If Serah ever figured that one out. She enjoyed Garrus' friendship. I didn't want it to get ruined because of me. It was time I started treating her like a thing again. As painful as this was, it was the only thing I could do.

"Serah.. I-",

"I swear it was the cutest! Tali promised me we'd watch Fleet and Flotilla. She almost lost it when she heard I've never seen it! And-",

"Serah!", Reena who was still sitting on the couch, jumped a bit at the sudden raise in my voice. I sighed. Either I came clean toward Serah and she'd hate me even more than she did when I told her about my family. Or I'd let her go now and couldn't protect her if something happend to her.

I looked back at the screen. Serah's big green eyes looked at me with anticipation. I sighed and decided I'd tell her in person. "I need to tell you something, but I want to tell you in person", I admitted. Serah blinked a few times, my guess is as good as any on why humans do that so often. She seemed a bit suprised at my request but gave a nod.

"I actually have shore leave tomorrow. Wanted to do some shopping on the Citadel. I'll come see you", she said and showed a big smile. I was kinda amazed at how happy she seemed. That made what I was going to tell her all the more painful. "Sure", I nodded and closed the vidscreen.

Reena smirked at me when I turned to face her. My eyebrow plates moved a bit as to resemble a frown. "What?", I asked her. It was getting a bit annoying, her smirking at me, not saying a word on what was going on in her head. Reena got up from the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder. The look on her face did tell me something, but I kinda wasn't ready to hear it.

"You, my friend, have a major crush on Serah!",

Yeah, definately didn't want to hear that.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: The Citadel  
(Serah's POV)_**

It was kinda strange for Arcen, wanting to meet me in person. Usually when we had to do an assignment, he would just call. So this had me a little worried about him. This was so not him. I was walking over to the 800 blocks where he had his appartment. Or well, Cerberus is paying for it. Last time I was there, it was a bit.. of a mess. Hopefully that changed in the past few months.

When I reached Arcen appartment, a young Asari just exited his place. "Oh!", she eyed me from head to toe. My guess was that this was his friend he mentioned. "You must be Serah!", she said and held out her hand, "Reena".

I gave a nod of my head as I shook her head. "Nice to meet you", I said, Reena smiled at me and left. I frowned at the bit of an awkward meeting, but I was here for Arcen and the thing he wanted to tell me. I knocked on the door and as soon as my knuckles hit the metal of the door, it opened, revealing Arcen. I couldn't help myself, I was so happy to see him again, that I hugged him. Arcen was taken back by it, but he did return the hug, causing my cheeks to heat up.

Okay, since when did _that_ happen..

Arcen led me inside and closed the door behind me. I looked over the apartment. Still as I remembered. Maybe that was why Arcen hadn't changed the interior for like.. 5 years. I took a seat on the couch and Arcen took place on the chair that stood next to the couch. His whole demeanor said something wasn't right. He wasn't so... quiet. Arcen always had this certain 'air' about him. One that made you wouldn't want to mess with him.

But this guy that sat before me had seen or heard some shit.

"Okay", Arcen breathed. I reached out to him and grabbed his hand. "I won't be mad, I just want to know the truth", I said. This was true, I just wanted the truth from him, just like he promised. Arcen stared at my hand on his. Okay, I know back in the day I didn't do this, but dude, must you look like that? I was just trying to make him talk.

"The Illusive man told me something about you. The real reason you were created", My eyebrows raised. The real reason for my creation? "So, what's that reason?" I pressed on. Arcen sighed and squeezed my hand a bit. Now it was my turn to look at my hand. Arcen managed to grab my hand and was holding on to it. "Promise me something first", Arcen said. He sounded just like when I met him. I gave a short nod and awaited his request. "I had no idea about this any sooner than you, so don't get mad at me, okay?",

That was kinda weird. Why would I get mad at Arcen for telling me something everyone else hides from me?

"Okay", I said and awaited the secret Arcen was going to tell me. Arcen took another deep breath. "You know you were created as a superhuman with extrodinary biotic powers. But what we both didn't know was... That the Illusive man injected you with a special serum that made you Harbingers eyes",

Wow, hold on. WHAT?!

I stared at Arcen, back at my hands, then back at Arcen. This news kinda made me want to rip my own eyeballs out. Of course I wouldn't survive that due to alot of bloodloss, but my god..

"I-I... Can't believe it", I said. My eyes flooded with tears. I have never in my life cried. So this was a new one for me. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the tears away, but they still came. Arcen moved from the chair to the couch to sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. Meanwhile I cried into his shoulder, sobbing away.

I think it took me about 10 minutes to calm down and Arcen simply just held me all that time. Then I realised something. Arcen was to me what Garrus was to Shepard. Someone we trusted with our lives. Just like that I remembered something. I backed away from Arcen so I could look him in the face.

"Who was the girl Reena mentioned?", I could see Arcen's brow plates raise and he wasn't looking at me anymore. I frowned at him myself. Why was he acting so strange all of the sudden. Was it because he lied back then after promising me not to? Nah, Arcen wasn't the type of person to feel bad about something like that. "Wait, is that girl someone I know?",

Arcen still didn't look at me, but he seemed even more nervous than before. I placed my hand on his mandible, making him look at me. "Arcen, you can tell me", I said and showed a small smile. Arcen grabbed my hand and took it away. "I must stay completely faithfull to the mission", he said and got up from the couch. I tilted my head with a frown on my face. Why did he act so dramatic?

Oh.. my... god.

The girl Reena mentioned Arcen had on his mind, wasn't someone we both knew..

It was me!

I got up from the couch as well. "You have a crush on me?!", I nearly yelled the last part. Arcen turned around rarely quickly to face me. His whole behaviour kinda hurt me and offended me. "Like I said, the mission is way to important", he said coldly. I narrowed my eyes. "Now all of the sudden I'm nothing more than a product again to you?", I asked. Arcen looked me in the eyes and I noticed he didn't want to do this. "Listen", I said and grabbed his hands. "I don't want to be a product and you are not just my caretaker, you're my friend. Maybe even more than that", I blushed.

Arcen blinked at me. "Wait, you.. ", he couldn't process it. I got on my toes and pressed my lips against his... mouth? Not sure but hey it felt good. Arcen returned the kiss and man. Should've done this alot earlier!

We both backed away. "Serah.. I", I kinda hoped for him to say 'I love you' or something. But the thing he said, broke my heart. "I can't do this", he said. I blinked a few times. He can't do this because he is my sort of bodyguard, my caretaker?

"What if I get myself another caretaker?", I wondered. Arcen shook his head. He grabbed my hands this time and gave a gently squeeze. "No, it's far to dangerous for us to start a relationship", he said. Fair and square. Guy I'm into dumps me, great. I got another set of tears in my eyes and walked out of Arcen's appartment, maybe for good.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Reaper IFF  
**_ _ **(Serah's POV)**_

With tears in my eyes I walked through the hallways and open spaces of the Citadel. I could've known this would happen. Arcen wouldn't fall for an inexperienced girl like me. Something in him had changed the past few months, but now it felt like how he was when I just met him all over again. The stern, dark brown/red eyes, piercing into me. Yet, he seemed trust worthy from the start.

That even hurt me even more, how I still had alot to do with him, even after him rejecting me. But right now I had to return to the Normandy ASAP. Shepard was about to activate a intact geth and Tali was so not happy with it! From what I read about quarians, they were the ones who created the geth, who later turned against their creators. A whole war broke out that was still going on as far as I knew. Or at least there were still alot of problems between the two species.

I made my way to the docking bay D24, where the Normandy was parked. I focused on getting onto the Normandy on time, before they'd departure without me. Also I was trying to get Arcen off my mind. The geth came first!

As soon as I entered the bridge, I was greeted by Joker. Or well, as far as he could greet me face to face from where he sat. But he could turn 360 degrees in his chair. So.. yeah, it was possible.

"Serah, the Commander wanted you in the A.I core, to help with the inactive geth, in case.. you know, it'll be dangerous and kill us all", he said. I smiled and gave a nod, "on my way",

The A.I core was on deck three, so that was were I was headed. I exited the elevator and made my way to the med bay, where the core was stationed behind. I opened the door to the core and found Shepard with a soldier standing there. The inactive geth was active and standing. There was a blue field between the Commander and the geth. My guess was that it was made by EDI in case the geth might attack.

Shepard turned as soon as the geth flared his head flaps. Probably he... or better said 'it' used it the same way turians do. "Ah, Serah. Good that you're here", Shepard greeted me by nodding her head toward me. I gave a nod back and stood still next to Shepard. I've never seen a geth, well I did, on vids. But never in real life.

"So, why did you call me here?", I wondered. The geth moved it's headflaps again. I kinda wondered why. But then it hit me. "Are you using your headflaps to mimic humans using their eyebrows for facial expressions?", I asked the geth. Shepard looked at me with surpised and even I was a bit surpised at finding this out so easily. There could be hundreds of reasons why the geth would use those headflaps.

The headflaps went inward and I took that as frowning. "Yes", it answered in a robotic voice. I don't know what I would except from it's voice other than a robotic one. But that left one question. "How did Shepard find you?",

"I found him while looking for the Reaper IFF on a derelict Reaper", Shepard said. "Oh that weapon thing", I nodded. "Not specifically a weapon. More a device that makes the reapers think were no harm", Shepard told me. Ah, friend of foe tag thing, got it.

Shepard directed her attention toward the geth in front of us again. "So.. are you with or against us?", she asked. The geth moved it's head slightly before answering her. "We oppose the heretics. We oppose the Old Machines", he took a step toward the barrier. "Shepard-Commander opposes the Old Machines. Shepard-Commander opposes the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals", Wow the dude wants to work with us? Well, I ran my eyes over him. I believe it's a 'he'?

"Are you asking to join us?", Shepard asked. The geth gave a short nod. "Yes".

Shepard tapped onto her omni-tool and the barrier dissapeared. "Then what should we name you?", she asked. The geth flared his headflaps. "Geth", I kinda snickered at that. Shepard shot me a glare and I stopped my snickering _immediately_. "I mean you, specifically", she said. "We are all geth", it answered. This was going to be a long night if this kept it up.

The Commander crossed her arms over her chest, getting slightly annoyed. "What is the individual in front of me called?", she asked. "There is no individual. We are geth. There are currently 1,183 programs active within this platform", he answered. Platform? I gotta do more research on geth when I have the time. Much to my suprise EDI came in, well, popped in might be a better term.

"My name is Legion, for we are many", she proposed. That seemed like a decent name for the invidivual in front of us. Though I did recognize that line from somewhere..

The get- I mean Legion's headflaps moved as he spoke. "Christian Bible, the gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowlegde this as an appropriate methaphor", it said, "We are Legion, a terminal of the geth. We will integrate into Normandy",

Shepard held out her hand toward Legion, who took it and shook it. That still left the question on why I was asked here. "Legion, do you know why I was asked here?", I wondered. If I was Harbingers eyes, maybe Legion, as a geth, would know something. "Shepard-Commander needed you, in case of danger", he said. Oh, what a relief. He didn't know neither did Shepard. "Okay, great, well, glad you are on our side", I said and made my way out of the core, on my way to my room.

When I got into said room, my terminal was bleeping. When I opened it, it showed a voice mail from Arcen. Unfortunately, curiosity took over and I played it.

"Serah, it's me. I.. I acted impulsive. I just didn't know what to do and what I did was wrong. I must've broken your heart, which was not my intention. You just overwhelmed me. But I do think that if we want to do this, it has to stay on the low, since Cerberus has spies everywhere. Well, I hope we can talk this out face to face, since I don't want to lose you",

My eyes teared up. That was actually really cute. I sighed and wiped my eyes. Well, a conversation couldn't hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: Collector Abductions  
(Arcen's POV)_**

I was glad that Serah decided to come over to talk. I realized that I might lose her and I was to harsh on her. We had a lot to talk about. As hard as this would be, I had fallen in love with her. I just couldn't believe she felt the same way! Never had I thought to fall for a human. Most girls I've dated were either turian or asari. Never considered a relationship with any of them. But Serah was diffrent. She wasn't like to other girls. Not just because I've taken care of her. But she's determinant, nice, caring and everything those 'flings' weren't. They were nice, but it would never work. But Serah.. had changed something in me.

I hadn't moved from the couch where I sat on and my vidscreen bleeped. My first thought was that it was the Illusive man with another job for me. Maybe kill Serah or use her for something. I sighed deep and decided to answer anyway.

The face that showed up on the screen was totally unexpected. My eyebrow plates raised in utter surpise.

"Mom?",

 ** _(Serah's POV)_**

While the others were going to use the shuttle for their next mission, I decided I could ask Shepard if I could go to the Citadel. I needed to sort things out with Arcen before the big, possibly suicidal, mission. I couldn't live with the fact I maybe never saw him again.  
From intel -Tali- I heard Shepard was currently in the main battery. So I kinda walked over there with a grin, knowing the two lovebirds were there. but then I stopped in my tracks. What if they were like... in the middle of making out?

After I pulled a face quite figuretively and literally. _Then_ I made my way to the battery. I found Shepard standing there with Garrus, she had a huge smile on her face. This was super cute. "Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt anything?", I asked. I saw Garrus giving me a look. Well, he was going to give me business for interrupting. Shepard shook her head and gave one last smile toward Garrus. "I'll leave you two be", she said and left the main battery.

Garrus crossed his arms and tilted his head toward me. I smiled. "What are you two planning? Do I hear wedding bells?", I teased. Garrus chuckled a bit, causing his mandibes to flare. It looked funny. "So, were you here for me?", he asked. I shook my head, "As much as I consider you a friend, I was actually here for Shepard", I admitted. Garrus looked over my head, since I am pretty short. "Well, I think she's on her way to the CIC, so go", he told me and I turned around and ran off to the CIC.

"Shepard!", the Commander turned and showed a smile. Wow she was really, really happy. "Do you need something, Serah?",

I fiddled with my shirt before telling her; "I know you want everyone with you on this next mission, but I really need to go the Citadel again". Shepard raised her eyebrows a bit. "What for?", she asked me. "Well, it's for Arcen", I blushed a bit when I said his name. Shepard smiled at it and gave a nod. "Very well, we'll contact you once we're onbroad the Normady again".

 ** _(Arcen's POV)_**

Honestly, I hadn't spoken to my mother in years. Last time we had an argument over me working with Cerberus. Which was five years ago to this day. But that was about the only thing she knew about it. She had no idea Cerberus had created a superhuman who served for the Reapers. That was still a strange fact to learn about Serah.

Mom didn't even know Serah existed.

"So..", I rubbed the back of my neck. "What's the occasion?",

My mom flared her mandibles in and out. She seemed happy to tell me something. We lived long enough together for me to know when she has something interesting to tell me. "I-uh", she started. I raised my brow plates. What on.. earth? Or well, Palaven, whats going on?

"Well, remember how you always said you wanted me to find someone to be happy with?", my mom asked. My eyes widen a bit. At least it's easy to figure out what she means.

"You found someone?", I asked. I placed my underarms on my knees and awaited mom's tale of love. "I did! It was very unexpected, but he's been good to me, Arcen", she told me. "Who is this guy?", I asked. I wasn't sure if I was happy for her. Well, I wanted her to be happy, but it was strange... she always used to say she'd never get over dad, guess things change.

"It's not a turian, if that's what you mean", she said. Mom wasn't looking at the screen, like she expected me to get mad at her. I was only surpised, since mom actually hated humans. "Krogan?", mom smiled at me. So I take that as a yes. I didn't think mom would even like krogan, since they blame us alongside salarians for the genophage, the plague that caused all krogan to become steril. It was a horrible fate to a good species.

"He doesn't hate turians like other krogan, he's not the youngest and has children, so no issues with that", she told me. Great, so I might get stepbrothers and sisters. "But, more about you... do you see anyone right now Arcen?", mom asked me. Now it was her turn to hear it. "Actually I-", the doorbell rang. That must be Serah.

I got up and walked over to the door. And indeed. When I opened it, Serah stood there. She looked great. "Hey..", she said. She sounded a bit unsure. I smiled at her, placed my hand on my side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. "Hey", I said when we broke apart. Serah blushed a bit before entering my house. "I almost forgot already", I said and grabbed Serah's underarm gently before guiding her to the livingroom.

"Serah, this is my mom, Vericia Arterius", I introduced her. Serah gave a nod toward my mother. "It's an honor ma'am", she said. My mother looked at me in a bit of a shock. Would she approve?

 ** _(Serah's POV)_**

Okay, this was nerve wrecking. I've never ever met Arcen's mom and man she was something. She had the same red/brown eyes like Arcen, though her complexion was light. Her eyes and skincolour worked really good with each other and she was very pretty. I could tell Arcen's mom was checking me as well. I kinda hoped she didn't know humans had sweat glands, because boy it was hot.

"She has pretty eyes", Arcen's mom said. I sighed in relieve. Man, she at least thought my eyes were pretty. "I think we should have dinner sometime with the four of us", Arcen's mom suggested. I frowned a bit at the number four, but I'd get explanation soon. Arcen looked at me a bit scared. "I would love to, uhm, thought there is something I've got to tell you", I explained everything. Nothing about the mission, only the one about 'stopping the collectors'.

Arcen's mom seemed a bit impressed, thought I don't think I'm the one who'd actually shoot some collectors. "The only thing I can do is patch the wounded up, I don't shoot guns", I said before his mother got to many idea's about me. She seemed already pretty fond of me, by the look in her eyes. "Well, then, Serah. I wish you all the luck on this mission and I hope we'll see you at the dinner", she smiled at us one last time before closing the vidscreen.

I turned to face Arcen and giggled lightly. "I like your mom", I said and shrugged. "Guess we don't really need to talk anymore",

Arcen frowned. I sat down on the couch and Arcen did as well. "At least you met my mother already", he said. I tilted my head with a smile. "To bad you can't meet mine", I said. Arcen scooted over toward me. I got the idea what he wanted to do so I leaned in closer toward him. When he did the same and we were almost kissing, my omni-tool bleeped. "You got to take it?", Arcen asked.

I glanced over and noticed it was a message from Shepard. Yep, definately had to take it! "Shepard", I answered and got up from the couch. "Serah, we need you on the Normandy, the collectors raided the ship and abducted the crew", my eyes widen and with a big fear in my heart I looked over at Arcen, who got up from the couch as well.

"Go, but Serah", I was already at the door. I turned to face Arcen. "Don't forget your actual mission".

Well, shit, I honestly forgot about it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before this chapter starts; a quick thank you! For the reviews, fave's and follows! I really enjoy writing this but man I suck at plots. I will try to get to the plot in this chapter and onward, the idea's for that are coming! Also the upcoming chapter(s) will reveal why on earth Arcen's mom would date a krogan.. so enjoy and again, thanks alot!**_

 ** _Chapter Ten: Omega Four Relay  
(Serah's POV)_**

The entire crew was there when I came in the debriefing room. Or so to say, the crew that wasn't on the Normandy. Joker was sitting on the table, with Shepard and Miranda closeby him. Miranda didn't seem happy. Not at all. I walked over to Joker. "Are you alright?", I asked him. Maybe Miranda gave him a hard time, because he didn't really answer me. "We have to go get the crew", Shepard said. Then she took a glance at me. "I know your a biotic, but I also know you've never used them, so using them now would be a huge risk", she told me.

I gave a nod. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for anyone's death", Shepard walked toward the back of the room, so she could look at us all. "This is it. Once we go through the Omega 4 relay, there's no turning back now", she looked at all of us. "The collectors will pay for what they've done to us and we'll show them what we can do",

Nice speech, but that didn't stop me from freaking out. Not that I'd jeopardize the mission, never. Even though I should be considered a freakin' traitor. But staying on the Normandy granted me access to the full ship. I stood there as Shepard assigned people to their tasks. Tali would go through the vents to get the other teams to the next area, which is mainly unknown what there was but I could guess.

As soon as I thought that, my brain went haywire. I didn't see the crew anymore, I saw... What I believed to be the inside of the collector ship. It felt like I had taken control of one of those... collectors. My thoughts weren't mine, but that things.. Or better said, Harbingers. So this was what the Illusive man meant with 'being Harbingers eyes'. If I was in control.. maybe I could..

I tried to turn my head in the hopes to get a better view of the inside of the ship, but a shake made me wake up. I blinked a few times to gain my sense back into my own mind. The mess in my head died down and finally I could open my eyes again. Once I managed to open them, the vague look of a.. quarian came to me. Oh! Again I blinked but this time to gain sight. "Tali?..", I said weakly and moved my eyes a bit to find my surroundings. I was on the ground as far as I could tell. Tali kneeled down in front of me with her omni-tool and..

I moved a bit to get up but someone was holding me. I craned my neck to see and it was Garrus who held me. "Don't crack jokes about me falling for you, please", I said and chuckled a bit. Garrus shook his head a bit before helping me up.

"What happend?", Miranda asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I uh", I couldn't simply let them know what happend, they'd be onto me very, very quick. "I don't know actually", I said and grabbed my head. Man the room was a bit swirly. Garrus helped me up and I sighed. The dizziness subsided. "Serah, go lie down", Shepard said to me. I gave a nod and proceeded to my room.

Once in my room I felt the urge to cry. I never wanted this to happen. Stupid Ceberus, stupid creating... stupid, everything! I didn't chose this, not the mission, not this whole life. I sighed and let myself fall on my bed. How was I supposed to know what to look for in Shepards room? Arcen said I'd know it when I saw it. But right now was the hardest part. These people didn't desserve to be betrayed like that.

But I did know Cerberus, if I didn't do what they'd want me to do, they'd find a way to kill me. I shivered at the thought of that. After a stare of five minutes to the ceiling, I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Maybe I napped for about 20 minutes, but a knock on my door made me wake up. I stood up from my bed and slouched over to the door to open it. Garrus quickly walked in and sat down on my bed. I frowned while closing the door. It was strange to see him outside his armor. "Can I help you?", I asked. I rubbed my eyes to clear the sleep.

"Well, I..", Garrus started and stood up again. I leaned against the wall. Garrus kept pacing back and forth. "Something happend?", I asked. Man, he was getting on my nerves with this. "I...", he was about to tell me. I walked over to him and crossed my arms. "I slept with Shepard", he admitted. My jaw dropped. "Holy..!", I exclaimed.

"How was it?", I said. I recalled him mentioning it'd be 'either a night to treasure or a horribly interspecies thing'. Garrus showed somewhat of a smile. "It was... special",

It looked so cute to see him like that. What I've learned about him was that he was a tortured soul. So for this to hopefully work out, was great. I grabbed his hands. "I'm really glad it was... well, nice", I said. Garrus gave a nod. "Well, we have to go", he said and I noticed he was a bit scared. Just a little bit. Man that dude got nerves of steel.

I gave him a quick but tight hug. "Go kick some Reaper ass and... it was an honor to serve with you".

Garrus returned my hug. "Same here and hopefully the worst thing that can happen is that you need to patch us up", he said and left my room. I walked over to my vidscreen and awaited for Arcen to answer.

"Serah",

"The crew is leaving for their suicide mission, when shall I go through the rooms?", I asked. Arcen looked over his shoulder. "I'd wait until they've gathered information from the base. Then they'll know more", he said. I frowned. "I thought this was going to happen now?",

Arcen nodded, but he seemed hesitating. "It was, but I don't think we can trust Cerberus anymore", he told me. I frowned. What changed his mind? "Through some old contacts of mine I found out what Cerberus intentions really are with the Collector base",

I tilted my head, still not understanding where he was headed with this. "I think the Illusive man wants to use the base to create a Reaper",

My eyes widen. No way.. why would a human want to create such a monster? It felt nauseating. I stared at my terminal. How could someone go so far as to betray his own kind for the Reapers..

I looked up again. "Is this what your uncle did too?", I asked. I knew Arcen didn't like to talk about Saren, but I was curious. Arcen flared his mandibles, he was obviously not looking foreward to answering me. "Sort of yeah, but my uncle was indoctrinated", he answered me. That saddend me. One of the guys he looked up to in his life to go down like that.

"I don't think it'll take to long for the Illusive man to go that way too", I said and looked away from the screen. I thought it over and Arcen was right, Cerberus wasn't right. This whole situation was wrong. I got up just in time to hear the Normandy starting to move. "Serah?", Arcen looked all over the screen. I appeared in front of mine again and smiled. "I think the mission is over, I'm going to check on the crew, talk to you later",

I walked out of my room and made my way to the cargo bay. It was an easy figureing. That was the only place big enough for bodies to be stacked in coffins. When I entered the cargo bay, I saw to my delight that everyone made it! Shepard walked over to me and showed a smile. She handed me a datapad with information about the Reapers. It was all new and unfamiliar information to me.

But I was willing to study it if it could prepare us against the Reapers and stop Cerberus from helping them.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The story contiues with Mass effect 3 and in this chapter some reader questions will get answered! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven: A new beginning  
_** _ **(Serah's POV)  
-2 years later-**_

A lot has changed since Shepard decided to actually keep the Collector Base. Up until that very point she thought she could trust the Illusive man, I think. After we came back out of the Omega 4 Relay, we got dismissed from the Normandy, Shepard sort of got arrested from what I heard and we all left Cerberus to rot in hell. They'd be nothing without us.

Arcen and I left as well. I was finally living a normal life. As normal as a life can get when you know Reapers were going to kill everyone. But I knew Shepard was going to do everything she could to make sure we'd win a potential war.

It was pretty hard adjusting to a life so calm, with actually no danger in sight. Our relationship was still going strong after 2 years and we actually moved in together in Arcen's appartment. It took us a while, but Arcen's mom was finally comfortable enough with her relationship for us to meet him. So I was actually getting ready for a night out with Arcen's... parents.

I was getting ready with my make up, which I actually started wearing about two months ago, when my vidscreen bleeped. I pressed the button to answer and Tali's face appeared on screen. I hadn't spoken to her in.. well 2 years. She tilted her head upon seeing me. "Am I talking to the right person?", she asked. I chuckled and gave a nod, "Yes, Tali. It's still me".

"You're wearing make-up! Arcen actually has an influence over you", she said and her voice told me she thought it was amusing. "So, how've you been?", I asked. I was looking at my nails. Everything had to be perfect, Arcen's mom was going to see me for real for the first time. "I am the Reaper adviser for my people", Tali sighed, "It's pretty hard..",

I nodded, "It sounds really hard, yeah. Have you heard from Shepard?", Tali shook her head. "Ever since she was stationed on earth again, none of us have spoken her", she told me. Man, this really sucked. Getting arrested for saving the world. That is messed up. It kinda made me mad. This was not how you thank people. But okay, they'll knock on her door for help pretty soon.

"I see you are going somewhere, I won't hold you up much longer", Tali told me. I smiled at her. "Well, I do enjoy talking to you"

"Serah, you look beautiful", she nodded toward me. "Thank you, I hope Arcen's mother will like me", I said and looked behind me. Arcen was in the bathroom looking at himself. It was surpising turians actually didn't even need to get ready. Other than getting out of their armor. I mean, we humans have society tell us that women have to look a certain way to be appealing for the males.

But with turians it doesn't seem that big of a deal.

"She will", Tali agreed. She looked over her shoulder and then back at me. "I really need to go now, I'll talk you you later, goodbye Serah and keelah se'lai", she said. I nodded toward her, "Keelah se'lai, Tali",

I closed the vidscreen and Arcen exited the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks to look at me. It was still a bit... embarrasing to see him look at me like that. I've seen him look at his one night stands like that. "Uhm, do I look good?", I asked. Arcen walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips. "You look wonderful", he told me. I blushed lightly. "Thanks", I walked away from him to look for my purse. Arcen went to the bedroom.

Man, I am so messy. I looked around the appartment. Arcen was the cleaning one in the relationship. I do clean my stuff, but sometimes forget to actually clean it. But I was still learning and getting better at live. No more spying, unless Shepard needed me to infiltrate somewhere. I wasn't very good at it anyway. Now I was literally studying for medic. I was getting tutored by doctor Chakwas, who saw right through my facade, but decided to help me anyway.

"Found it", Arcen threw my purse at me, "Still don't know why humans carry those things",

I giggled. Arcen was still learning about humans and their ways. Honestly, some human behaviours are indeed a bit strange, but hey, if you wanna date one, you gotta learn about them. Vice versa I was learning alot about turians. Though I did know a few things from Garrus. Last I heard he was on Palaven, trying to save his dying planet. I was not religious, but damn I was praying to whatever god would listen for my friends to survive.

"It's pretty handy, you can carry things in there, like guns", I joked. Arcen's brow plates and mandibles flexed. He was interested. "Really?", I walked past him and hit him on the arm with the purse. "No, you moron. Metal detectors at the door would find out and I'd be arrested", I answered his eager sounding question. Arcen gave a nod of understanding and walked over to grab my coat.

"Might get cold outside", he said as he handed me my coat. I smiled at him and took it over. "Ready to meet my family?", he asked. I linked my arm through his. "More than ready".

Lucky for us, the restaurant was closeby. I wasn't used to walking in heels just yet, but I was pretty short compared to turians, so this was handy. Arcen's mother and her boyfriend were already waiting for us at the entrance. "Ah, you must be Serah", Arcen's mom said and she gave a nod toward me. I figured some turians didn't want to shake hands with humans, just had to respect that. "Mom, you've met her before, that one time through vidscreen", Arcen reminded her. His mom's eyes widen and her mandibles flexed a bit.

"Right! I remember now, well, then it's good to see you finally in person, Serah",

I gave a nod, "Same here, ma'am", The krogan chuckled a bit. "You may call me Vericia", she said. Then she turned to face the krogan. "Rud, seriously?", she sounded a bit amused though. "Arcen never brought a girl home to meet the family, so it's new to me", she said to him. I looked over at Arcen in a bit of a surprise. Arcen sure as hell was a ladies man, but never dated a girl long enough for his mom to meet her.. Wow. That was a bit.. shocking.

"Shall we enter?", Rud asked and opened the door for us to enter. The restaurant was pretty fancy, so I was glad I was wearing a fancy dress for the occasion. While Rud and Vericia were talking to the host about our reservation, Arcen and I looked around into the restaurant. The theme was really white, with golden accessories everywhere.

"It's really beautiful", I said and I wasn't lying. It must've cost a lot of credits to get this place this pretty. Arcen gave a nod and turned when Rud and his mom walked over to us. "Our table is ready", Vericia said and the four of us followed the waiter to take us to our place. We sat down across from each other. Or well, Arcen and I sat across from his mom and Rud. I took a look at the menu and was suprised at how many diffrent dexro food there was. And so many unknown normal food. This was indeed a restaurant were every species could eat.

"So Arcen", Rud started, "I heard from your mother that you were a mercenary for Cerberus, how did that happen?",

I could tell Arcen didn't want to talk about it, but it had peaked my interest as well. "Yeah, as far as everyone knows, Cerberus hated aliens before they brought the Normandy crew together again", I said. Arcen fiddeld a bit with his talons before answering us. "As far as I remember, Cerberus needed someone for a 'special project'. Back in the day I only thought about the amount of credits I'd receive for transporting the special project to the Normandy. Little did I know the special project was a human with extrodinary biotic abilities", he explained.

I frowned. "They had no idea they hired a mercenary?", Arcen shook his head. "They knew, but since I was the only one stupid enough to take on any job, they saw past the fact I was what they so despised. I mean, there were alot of people who didn't agree on Cerberus creating a super human, they'd want to kill it. My guess is that that's why they eventually hired me", he shrugged. "But I cut ties with them after the mission ended".

Still didn't make much sense to me, but it seemed none really knew why they'd hire a turian mercenary. Maybe for a better rep? But there were other questions Arcen and I had.

"How did you actually meet Rud, mom?", Arcen wondered. Vericia's mandibles flared in and out. Rud took her hand and it seemed so cute. It was either a lovely or a sad story. My guess was the sad one. Vericia sighed a bit. Yep, a sad one.

"We met on the citadel. Rud was on his way to the council and I just left from them. Since the council was still in a meeting he had to wait. So we got to talk and well... a week later Rud asked me out on our first date and he hadn't left my side since", Vericia said. "But... no offense toward any of you... A krogan? I thought turians and krogan hated each other?",

Rud nodded. "The krogan blame the turians for deploying the genophage, but I hold no such resentment toward the species. It was a mistake made centuries ago, this generation is not to blame for their ancestors mistakes", he explained. I was baffled. He was the first krogan I met who didn't want to kill turians. Well, Garrus had told me about Urdnot Wrex, a friend of him.

Never met the guy, but from the stories, he sounded like a very great krogan.

"Wow..", I said, "You are really.. a great guy", I said. Rud gave a thankful nod toward me. "Thank you, Serah", he said. Arcen took my hand in his. "So, Arcen is treating you good I hope?", his mother asked me. I smiled. "Very and if not, he'll definately hear it from me", I looked at him. Arcen flared his mandibles. "Serah's great mom, I couldn't be more happy right now",

It made me fuzzy inside to hear that. Someone was actually happy with me. That made me feel great and loved. It brought sort of a permanent smile on my face. Until my omni-tool bleeped and I saw it was Joker.

"Serah, we need you on the Normandy ASAP! The Reapers are attacking in full force on earth and other planets!",

My eyes widen and I shared a look with Arcen.

This meant war.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve: Mars and meetings  
_** _ **(Serah's POV)**_

It was all a bit of a blur actually how I managed to get changed, packed my footlocker and got picked up by the Normandy in like... ten minutes. Joker wasn't joking when he said he was the best damn helmsman of the Alliance. He really was the best damn helmsman of the Alliance. I was in my room unpacking my stuff when the door behind me opened.

I turned to face the person who entered and he was new to me. Well, Tali and Garrus had filled me in on their missing crew members. His name was Kaidan Alenko. So I assumed this was the guy. "Uhm, hi?", I asked, unsure what to say. Kaidan crossed his arms, giving me a stern look. Man, I didn't like this dude. "So you're the medic intern Shepard filled me in about", he said. I gave a nod. "And you're the guy who got angry at Shepard on Horizon for saving the world",

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at me. "How did you know that?", he asked me. "I worked here when you weren't. Garrus and Tali informed me about you", I answered with a smile. "Look, I heard alot about you, you're pretty good in what you do. I just hope we can work together just fine", I said and outstretched my hand toward him. Kaidan seemed reluctant to shake my hand, but did it anyway and walked off.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. It was hard without the old crew members. Garrus, Tali, hell, I even missed perfectly genetically altered Miranda. Or as Jack called her; Cerberus princess.

Not that this crew was so bad. There were James Vega and Steve Cortez. They were great guys. Kaidan... not so sure about him yet. He seemed like a loyal dude, but toward social things, a little less good at that.

Our first assignment was clear; go to Mars to retrieve data that could help in the fight against the Reapers. Seemed simple, but knowing the crew and Shepard, there'd be enemies. It wouldn't be a normal mission like; retrieve this and you're done. Never had that. Probably will never happen either.

I made my way over to the CIC, awaiting our objectives. As soon as Shepard had me in her sight, she made her way over to me. She saluted me and I did the same toward her. She seemed.. diffrent. More tired than ever. This war has been taking a toll on her. "Commander", I said and nodded. "Serah, I need you for this mission", she told me. My eyesbrows raised in surprise. I was just a simple medical intern. Not a soldier like the rest of the crew.

"Wait.. what?", I squealed. Shepard nodded toward me. "We need to test your biotic skills. You don't need to worry, you get the best of the best with you", she told me. Well, that meant James and.. Kaidan. Still wasn't fond him, but maybe this assignment would prove my loyalty toward Shepard for him. It felt like he knew why I was here two years ago.

But ignoring that, I made my way to the bridge to put my armor on. "So.. First mission?", Joker asked. I peeked my head around the corner and smiled. "Yeah, Shepard wants to test my biotic powers", I told him. Joker snickered a bit. "Just be sure to hit the right guy and I think you'll be okay", he said.

I giggled and agreed on that one.

Together with the rest of the ground team I went on my way toward the shuttle, which would bring us to the site. I was pretty tense on the ride toward our mission. I had never been on a mission before. I wasn't even on the suicide mission two years ago. Back then I was trying to infiltrate there to find some more intel on the reapers.

But lucky for me, that point of view changed when I realized who the _real_ bad guys were.

The shuttle landed and Shepard got out first. I sprung out last and gasped a bit. There was a huge storm coming up! How were we supposed to gather the prothean data with that on the way?!

A tap on my shoulder got me back into reality. We needed to indeed act quick if we were to get that data. If the storm wasn't going to end us, Cerberus might. Well, they've lost alot of men in the time Shepard got grounded. Cerberus was just a group of idiots right now.

We dropped of a ledge and were greeted with the sight of a dead Alliance soldier. "That's sergeant Reeves. He didn't put up much of a fight before he died", Kaidan concluded. My eyebrows raised. My god, they're slaughtering people.

I looked over my shoulder. There was the facility.

"We have to keep going", Shepard said and we went on ahead. I took one glance over my shoulder toward the dead Alliance soldier and really hoped I wouldn't be joining him. When we were a little closer to the facility, Shepard stopped me in my tracks. She stood against a wall and peeked around the corner. I kneeled down and managed to peek around the corner myself.

There were about five Cerberus soldiers and they were.. My eyes widen. They were executing an Alliance soldier! That must've happend to that other soldier. Maybe he was taken by surprise. I clenched my fist and before I knew it, I send out an singularity toward the Cerberus soldiers. I looked in awe at my own hand. But before I realized what I did, Shepard dragged me away from the wall and behind other cover.

"Great job, but now we also need to shoot them", she told me. I nodded and grabbed my pistol. Still needed additional training for other weapons. Like I said, I'm not a soldier. Those Cerberus soldier were much better at shooting than I was. I looked over the ledge and backed away as soon as possible, because I got bullets flying right at me.

"Damn!", I said. I tightend my grip around the handle of my gun and decided that this was it. Those bastards needed to die. I got up over the ledge and managed to shoot a guy in the head. I grinned. That actually felt good. "Good job!", James yelled at me. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

After getting rid of the soldiers we managed to get into the facility, finally getting closer to the data. Of course, there were some questions left to be answered.

"Shepard, I need a straight answer", Kaidan started. I figured it was again about Horizon and Cerberus. Shepard appearantly did not.

She turned to face Kaidan. "About what?",

"Do you know anything about why Cerberus is here?", he wondered. "What makes you think I know what they're up to?", she asked. Man, this was going to need some popcorn.

"You worked for them, for god's sake. How am I not supposed to think that?",

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again..

"We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That's it", Shepard remarked. I thought he would let it go, but.. well, I expected to much. "There's more to it. They rebuild you from the ground up. They gave you a ship, recources..",

Shepard stood next to Kaidan. "Let me be clear. I've had no contact with Cerberus since I destroyed the Collector base. And I have no idea why they're here now or what they want", she explained.

"Commander Shepard has been under contstant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since", James chimed in. I just stood there, watching the whole thing.

Kaidan seemed a bit defeated after that comment. He turned his head to look at Shepard again. "Sorry, Shepard. It's just that".

He couldn't finish his sentence, the room acclimatized and we got to finally remove our helmets. I ran my hand through my hair and breathed in the clean air.

Shepard turned herself one more time. "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Kaidan", she told him. Kaidan seemed to regret that question a bit. I looked up to see the sort of ceiling open and reveal something that looked like the garage of the facility.

We made our way through the garage.

"Please... trust me",

"I do. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-",

A loud sound made us grab our guns and hide. I looked up. The sound seemed to come from the vents. It sounded like someone was crawling through it. As we were watching, the vent door opened and it revealed to be an asari.

Judging by Shepard look, she knew her. The asari landed on the floor and immediately threw a singularity at her attackers, who turned out to be Cerberus also. What a suprise.

The asari shot the two soldiers who were still floating from the singularity. After they fell down, she shot them again. You can never be to sure. We got out of cover and Shepard gladly walked over to her supposed friend.

James seemed a bit skeptical, but Shepard got it. "Easy there, Lieutenant. She's with us",

The asari turned to face us and smiled. "Shepard! Thank the godess you're alive!", she said. "Liara", Shepard answered and shook Liara's hand.

"I was worried when the reports came in. They hit earth hard? ", she asked us. "Yeah. It was hard to leave like that", Kaidan chimed in. Liara turned her attention toward him. "Kaidan. I'm sorry. But, why do you come here?", she asked.

"Hackett ordered us to come here. Said you'd know what is going on", Shepard explained. Liara showed somewhat of a knowing smile before she turned to walk over to the window. "I do",

We followed her, being relieved we didn't get here for nothing. "Hallelujah. Some answers, finally", James said. I just gave a nod. I now knew for sure. I am _definately_ not a soldier. Liara turned to face us again. "Maybe. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device. One that could wipe out the Reapers",

My eyebrows raised. Such thing existed? It would be really beneficial if this thing was a real thing.

"Here? On Mars?", Shepard was just as surpised as we were. "In the Prothean archives, yes", Liara answered.

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it. Where do we find this weapon?", Shepard wondered. "It's not a weapon.. not yet. It's plans for a device. A blueprint", Liara revealed.

Shepard shrugged her shoulders. "It's mor than we had a minute ago. How do we get it?",

Liara pointed to a tramway. "The Archives are just across that tramway", she said, "Assuming Cerberus hasn't locked it down".

"What are they after?",

"Yeah, they seem hell-bent on catching you", James pointed out. Liara looked out the window. "They want what I'm here for... what we're all here for",

"But why?", Shepard asked.

"The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them, but ran out of time", Liara explained. I swallowed hard. Man, those Protheans must've had it rough during that war. So close to destroying your enemy, but simple running out of time kills you.

"And anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers..", Kaiden said. "Just might be something Cerberus would be interested in", Shepard finished his thought.

"So it's a race to the Archives", James said. And just like that, Cerberus were trying to get into the room. We ran over to the door which was being breached.

"We've got company", Shepard said. James made his gun ready to shoot. "Bring it on", he said. Clearly he was ready to shoot anyone that was about to come through that door.

"Not this time, James",

James seemed surpised, "What?",

"Get back to the shuttle. If Cerberus beats us to the Archives, I need you covering the exits", Shepard explained. She turned her attention toward me. "Same goes for you",

"But..", James said. A thud noise made us look. "Now, you two", she orderd us. We both nodded and made our way to the elevator again. "Well", I looked at the pistol Shepard gave me. It was a really good one. "I heard you are dating Saren Arterius' nephew", James said. I blinked a few times at him. How the hell did he know that? Okay, we're not denying anything, but damn.

"Yeah. Arcen Arterius", I nodded. James gave a nod as well. "Nice", he looked away. "At least I hope he's nice",

I giggled, "What if he's not? You'll break his bones?", I asked. James shrugged. "I might",

That was a nice gesture. A bit of a concerning one, but also a nice one. The elevator stopped and we walked toward the exit again. I peeked over the corner to our right and then over to the left. So far, so good. No soldiers to find. James tapped me on the shoulder. "I have an idea", he said. I stood up straight again and looked at him.

"I'm going to bring you back to the Normandy",

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Back to the Normandy? "Why?", I asked him. James placed a hand between my shoulders and gently pushed me toward the shuttle. "Listen, I think it's going to get dangerous here, something feels off. Since the last doctor isn't aboard, we might be needing one. And you're the only one with de medical experience", he explained himself.

I shrugged it off. Seemed to make sense. I did look over my shoulder toward him, something was still bothering me. "Will you be okay on your own?", I asked. James chuckled a bit at my concern. "Going soft on me, Serah?", he asked. I nudghed him in his side with my elbow. "Not really, just making sure I don't need to haul your ass out of the fire",

We made it to the shuttle and I swallowed hard. I've never flown in a shuttle before. Honestly, wasn't fond of the idea of it either. "Don't worry Meds, I'm flying you back",

I turned to look at him again. With my eyebrow raised. "Meds?", I wondered. James seemed embarresed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I got a nack of giving people nicknames.. makes it easier to remember them", he explained to me. I smiled at it. Meds, because I was the Normandy's medic right now. Got it. James stepped into the shuttle first and took place behind the wheel. I sat down next to him in the passengers seat.

"Okay, we're almost there", James said.

"Someone is going to contact me as soon as someone gets hurt", I said. I was honestly a bit scared. The only thing I took care of was a wounded little animal. I was still a medic in training!

James noticed the strain in my voice and gave a nod. "I will, I promise", he said and docked the shuttle in the Normandy. Cortez walked over to us as soon as I exited. "James had a bad feeling about this and wanted me back here in case someone gotten hurt and needed medical attention", I explained. Then it hit me. It didn't make much sense for me to be _here_ , instead of back on Mars. The ground team might've needed me in there.

"Wait!", I yelled, but James already left with the shuttle before I could tell him my issue with all this. I sighed and hung my head. So much for trying to make sense of things during a mission.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Sorrow and hospitals  
**_ _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

My omni tool kept bleeping. I tried to ignore the sound, but around five minutes, I had enough of it and answered. "What?"

"I hope you have changed your mind regarding our offer", the male voice said. They contacted me around a few hours after Serah left. They didn't say who they were, but the merc gangs were to stupid to threaten me. They knew who I was and knew better than to mess with me. These people seemed from Cerberus, but they didn't confirm nor deny it. My mandibles flared in and out. I was still unsure what to do. What would anyone do in a situation like this? One were not only your girlfriend, but also your parents might be killed. Yeah, I guess I'm starting to see Rud as my dad.

"If I do it, you'll leave Serah and everyone else alone, right?", I snarled toward my omni tool. It remained silent for a few minutes before I got an answer. "You have our word on it",

I sighed. I wasn't sure how much value their word had these days. But there was another issue. I had to lie to Serah, again. If these people found out I was going to contact her about this.. I shook my head, didn't want to think about the consequenses. Serah sure became more capable in handling herself over the past two years. But from what I gathered about these people, they could even pose a threat toward Commander Shepard.

"Mister Arterius, do we have a deal?", the voice brought me back from my thoughts. I sighed again. "As long as you guys keep your promise".

 _ **(Serah's POV)**_

James was right to bring me back to the Normandy. Right in front of me layed a badly injured Kaidan. From what Liara told me, the doctor working at the Archives turned out to be working for Cerberus and also a robot. So now we got a nearly dead Kaidan and a robot. I looked at his vital signs, which weren't good and then I looked at Shepard pacing back and forth.

"We need to get him to the Citadel", Liara said. I nodded and kept looking at Shepard. Her mind seemed somewhere else. Maybe she thought this whole thing was her fault? "Shepard, Kaidan needs medical attention ASAP", Liara brought her back to reality. Shepard blinked a few times and gave a nod with her head. "Liara, tell Joker to get to the Citadel as fast as possible", she ordered. Liara nodded and made her way to the elevator.

We arrived at the Citadel sooner than I thought. Maybe I could contact Arcen to meet me while we waited for the doctors to treat Kaidan. Shepard walked off, but before she was completely out of the med bay, she looked over her shoulder. "Make sure he's stable until we dock", she said. I nodded and turned to look at Kaidan again. "You might be an complete ass in my opinion, but I can't let you die", I said softly.

 _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

I was pretty thrilled when Serah messaged me that she'd be on the Citadel for a little while. One of her comrades got hurt during the battle on Mars and needed to be rushed to the hospital. While I was look at the messages regarding Palaven, I felt two arms around my waist. "Serah!", I said and turned around. Before she could say anything, I hugged her. She still smelled the same and man, I wish this moment lasted forever.

Unfortunately, she was here not only for me or her wounded comrade. Shepard needed to see the Council. My guess were the Reapers. Not everyone knew, but some of us had the idea that the collectors weren't the only threat in the galaxy. "Any news?", Serah looked at the news screen as well. One of her good friends was stationed there as far as we knew. I looked at her and shook my head. "No, not yet. I do know the Reapers are there, big time", Serah's underlip moved a bit, I learned humans have that when they get upset or are about to cry.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You and I both know Garrus is though as nails", I said. Serah giggled at my human saying. I've picked up a few since we started dating. "Yeah, I'm sure he's okay", she nodded, "But it's hard to keep faith when you hear nothing",

Serah's omni tool started bleeping and she answered. I couldn't hear her properly because of all the people and she stood a few feet away, but she came back looking rather worried. "We have to go to Palaven, to get the Primarch", she told me. My eyebrow plates raised. The Primarch? Was Fedorian even alive?

Serah was in a hurry so it was a hug and a quick kiss before we parted ways again. I saw how she entered the elevator alongside Shepard and another soldier and she waved at me. I waved back, but quickly dropped my arm again as I saw the door close again. Here I was, praying to whatever spirit would hear me to bring Serah back to me safely.

 _ **(Serah's POV)**_

I was sitting in my room while we were immediately on our way toward Palaven. My worries about Garrus were rising. From what I heard Palaven was getting decimated by the Reapers. Arcen had a point; Garrus is a very good soldier and great with a sniper rifle. But war got the best out of everyone. I noticed even Shepard was getting restless. I don't think I've seen her going into her quarters that much. Kinda made me wish someone could say to her to get some sleep. Well, guess anyone could, but there aren't many people she'd listen to in a moment like this.

Honestly, I wouldn't have known how to handle a war the way she did. She was literally doing anything for the races to work together. None in the entire history has tried this, I think. I barely had any history lessons by Cerberus back in the day.

I looked over at a present I got from Garrus when we parted ways after we beat the collectors. It was a music box which I found at the Citadel somewhere. I never had a box like that, so this one I treasured like crazy. It became a routine, before bed, I'd open it to listen to the music and watch the ballerina dance like that. She seemed so free it was relaxing.

I grabbed the box off my nightstand and held it in my hands. "Please, make sure my friends are safe out there", I said. I don't believe in anything out there, but if there is anything out there, please, grant my wish.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Priority Palaven  
(Serah's POV)_**

Palaven was a huge planet. And it turned out this wasn't the only planet housing Turians only. This was just the first one and considered their home planet. But lucky for us, our help was requested on the planet's moon, Menae.

We were in the shuttle on our way to the moon, when we got a visual of Palaven itself. It was being decimated by the Reapers. Liara looked beyond sad. She thought the same thing I did, if Garrus was on Palaven right now..

"We had a friend there", Shepard said, holding onto the bar attached to the ceiling of the shuttle. I stared at the floor, my eyes slowly tearing up. If Garrus is on Palaven itself right now..

"He might be on Menae, right?", I said, my voice trembling a bit from withholding tears. Shepard remained silent, but I knew she also held hope he wasn't on the homeworld of the turians.

"We've arrived at the LZ, but it's swarmed with husks", Cortez said. Shepard sat behind the automated gun and started shooting the husks. I raised my eyebrows in surpise. Well, one less problem to worry about right now. All we had to do now was find the Primarch.

Luckily, Cortez managed to get us safely on the ground. We stepped out and our objective was clear for now, find the person in charge. For the turians, I guess I could better say, man in charge. I have actually never seen any females in the army. I made a mental note to ask Arcen about it when I met him again after this.

We made our way into Menae's basecamp. There were a lot of empty cabins. Maybe those men were out fighting, or worse. So far this war has caused us alot of losses. More than the reapers ever would.

I looked around the camp while Shepard made her way toward the command centre. This place was pretty good barricaded. Lot's of crates with presumably ammo or medi-gel. When I was done looking, I made my way to the command centre as well. "And this is Serah, our biotic specialist and field-medic", Shepard introduced me. I gave a nod and smiled. "Nice to meet you, sir",

"General Corinthus", he said. Did all turians seem so impressive? So proud and strong? Man, they're cool. I blinked a few times before I realized something. I leaned toward Liara in confusion. "Did she really just call me a 'biotic specialist'? I think she might've confused me for you", I told her. Liara smiled as if it was a compliment I gave her, but I was dead serious.

My biotic abilities weren't as far developed as Liara's, Samara's or Kaidan's. Jack's were a bit out of whack from what I've heard from Mordin once. Couldn't trust on her alone when it came to the biotics.

"I'm the Prothean expert", she said. I sighed, "Still, it should be Kaidan or Samara, not me", I freaked out a bit. Rather be the field-medic only, if it were up to me. Shepard turned her attention toward me. "You stay here in case we need immediate medical attention, you're safe here, but we need to get out there to make repairs to the communications tower", she explained to me.

"We need to get on the comm with Palaven Command, to know who the next Primarch is", general Corinthus added. I frowned. Next Primarch? "I can assume then that Fedorian died?", I asked. General Corinthus didn't say anything, just a nod to confirm my suspicions. My brows furrowed into a sad look. Judging by the silence, the general and the Primarch must've been comrades.

"I'm sorry for your loss", I said and gave a nod. The general nodded toward me as well as a way of thanking me. Shepard, James and Liara were well on their way toward the communications tower and I just stood there. I watched the sky as the ships went everywhere either escaping the fight or joining it. All those turians up there risking their lives, was very, very brave. It made me wish I would be that heroic when it was necessary.

While I was watching it, my vision went haywire. The last thing I remember seeing was a turian running toward me before I felt my body collapse to the ground.

The visions were... strange... the sounds were.. mechanic.. was I inside Harbingers head? Or was he in mine? I was still confused about that whole thing. These images, were, violent, civilisations ruined. This _was_ Harbingers mind!

Suddenly.. a voice called out from the depths of my own mind. It was a familiar voice. The longer I listened to it, the more familiar it got. Before I knew it, I regained my mind and all senses. First my hearing, lastly my vision. I had to blink a few times to comprehend what just happend and who was in front of me.

"Garrus?!",

Before he knew it, I flew him around the neck. Man, I was so happy to see him! Especially after we all thought he might've died. It took him a little, but he did return my hug. "I can't believe your still alive!", I said adjusting my hair. Garrus showed somewhat of a smile. "I am extremely hard to kill", he said and stood up straight. Just then I noticed he layed me on a stretcher. I got off of said stretcher and dusted myself off. "So I've heard, Archangel", I winked at him. Garrus rubbed the back of his neck and guided me toward the cabin thing where general Corinthus resided.

"Ah, I see your okay", he said when he noticed us. I nodded. "But to come back to the problem, we can get you there Shepard", Garrus said and made his way toward her. Here I was awaiting a beautiful reunion, but he just shook her hand and patted it a few times. I tilted my head with a smile. Maybe turians weren't all that romantic? But certainly loyal and great friends.

"Get her where?", I asked and could punch myself in the face. The Primarch, of course. Almost forgot why we were here with that mind... whatever that was. I made a mental note to contact Mordin about this as soon as we were on the Normandy again.

In the meantime, onward to finding the Primarch. It certainly wasn't going to be easy.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: Primarch Victus  
(Serah's POV)**_

The road to the other side of Menae was.. pretty easy. At least.. _after_ we shot alot of husks and other things. I learned something new about Reapers today, they can even turn turians into their workforce. They're named Marauders and scare me shitless.

We were well on our way to the camp on the other side of the moon. Or it felt like it was. It did give us a chance to talk about some things. Especially the war.  
"So, Garrus.. how are the turians holding up in all this?", Shepard asked. She really sounded sympathetic, not that I expected something else from her. She wasn't just our Commander. She was also genuinely concerned about our safety.

Garrus stopped in his tracks and looked up at what I assumed to be Palaven. It was mostly orange right now, which meant it was being decimated. "Holy..", I said. Seeing that made me glad Arcen, his mom and step-dad were on the Citadel. Which actually begged me a question.

"Do you have family there?", I asked. We went further ahead. "Yeah, my father is there. Sister too", he answered. Never thought of it like that, of course the others had families. Fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters. Times like these it sort of made me glad I didn't have a family to worry about.

I guess I _could_ call Arcen family to worry about. But then I remembered that we're dating and you don't date your family members. So, not really family.

Looking at the planet above us I blinked. Most of the planet turned orange. Palaven was dying and we needed their leader. It felt sort of... wrong when I thought about it that way. But Shepard must've had a good plan that involved the Primarch. He must be someone who can really turn the tide, for us to come here and take him from the turians like this.

As soon as we arrived at the battlefield, a fighter flew over us. Shepard ran over there. "None is taking this primarch from us, double time people!".

She didn't have to tell me twice. We all ran over there, seeing that the Reapers' forces had arrived already in force and the turians were having trouble keeping them at bay.

I hid behind a few rocks high enough on top of each other to keep me safe. It seriously bothered me at a moment like this that I never took much combat training. Or biotic training. Or any training for that matter. Meanwhile Shepard, Garrus and Liara were shooting the monsters and I sat there hiding. It made me feel like a coward so I decided to try. These people had my back, so as long as I shot the Reapers henchmen, I'd be okay.

I got up and peeked over the edge of the rock I was hiding behind and noticed one of the monster backing up toward me. I grabbed the pistol that was attached to my hipbelt and quickly checked for ammunition. When I noticed it was there, I used my biotics to send that monster into statis, stunning him. I steadied my gun and got ready to shoot, when it became black in front of my eyes and I fainted.

 _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

Those people called again.

It was still unknown who they were or who they were working for. It didn't seem to be Cerberus, they despised aliens. But it almost couldn't be anyone else but the Illusive man. Shepard cut ties with him after the Collector ship, which she destroyed, so it could be that he would use Serah and her connections to get to her again.  
But he was well aware that she chose Shepard's side and wouldn't even dream of going back to Cerberus. It didn't seem to make sense why he would, but he saw Serah as a weapon, which was her purpose, but still.. it didn't make sense.

My omni-tool was bleeping again and I almost didn't want to answer, but I was super glad I did.

"Shepard?",

"Arcen, it's Serah, she fainted while we were on Menae. She's stable, but according to Liara she has suffered slight brain damage. We're again on our way to the Citadel",

My eyes widen. Was this Harbinger taking control over Serah again? Or maybe it was something else. It didn't always have to be something like that, humans could get sick too. "I'll be right there", I said and closed the chat with Shepard to get ready. While walking toward the door I glanced over my shoulder one last time to make sure everything was closed off, because honestly, I intended to remain at Serah's side for as long as possible.

When I arrived at the hospital, I noticed someone familiar to Serah. I believed his name to be Thane Krios. Serah once mentioned he used to be an assassin turned merc. He looked my way when I entered and it gave me the gut feeling he knew me as well.

I made my way over to him. "Have you seen Serah?", I asked him. Thane eyed me from head to toe before he answered; "They have brought her in here. Her injuries seemed severe",

I sighed. My experience with human biology wasn't much. Sure, Serah and I have slept together, but that was about everything I knew. Since turians and humans didn't like eachother to say the least, we never learned much about them. Just that we didn't like them. Oh and that they bleed red blood.

"Shepard said she was stable but had suffered slight brain damage", I explained, "Did you happen to hear more on that?".

Thane looked over his shoulder toward Shepard, Garrus and Liara, who seemed pretty concerned. He turned his attention to me again. "She might have trouble with speaking, but further than that, I've heard nothing", he said. My eyes glanced over to the door that led to the patient wing. As much as I wanted to just run in there and stay with Serah, something told me that _that_ wasn't going to happen.

Maybe it was the security.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: Serah's status**_

 _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

The past three days were... tiring. I was determined to be there when Serah would wake up from her coma, but the doctors decided to let her sleep for a total of five days, to ensure the brain damage was as little as possible. So I spent all my time at the patient wing, awaiting the day that they'd wake her up. I stifled a yawn for the third time as I watched all sorts of people enter and leave the room. Some spent time with the patients, others were speaking to doctors about medical stuff.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from sleeping. I blinked the sleep away and looked to the person who's hand was on my shoulder. It was Liara, who's bright blue eyes looked very, very concerned about me. I flared my mandibles in and out. "Hi Liara", I said sheepishly. Liara smiled at me. "How long have you been here?", she asked me. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a sign she was not amused about the fact that I was nearly sleeping on the floor here. "I think about... three days?", I yawned again.

Liara shook her head in dissaproval. "Listen. I know you're very concerned about Serah, but they're keeping her in a coma, so you won't do her a favor by half sleeping when she wakes up", she told me. She definately had a point. Not that I sincerely wanted to hear it, but she had a point. Liara grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the chair I was sitting in.

"You're going to go home and get some rest, we'll let you know when she wakes up", Liara said, gently pushing me out of the hospital. I sighed a bit in defeat, but I was getting super sleepy, so it was a miracle I'd get home at all. "Uhm, Liara?", I said. Liara eyed me with a raised eyebrow. "You might need to take me home, if you would, please", Liara rolled her eyes a bit, but she agreed to bring me home, just to ensure I didn't pass out on the way home.

We arrived at my house, just in time for me to open the door and find the place completely trashed. Liara gasped in shock and I pushed my mandibles into my jaw. Whoever did this, wasn't happy that I either helped those mystery people, who still hadn't let me know anything about anything, or this was a robbery.

My best guess was those people who didn't let me hear anything. Maybe I was not allowed near Serah anymore?

"Are you sure you want to stay here?", Liara asked me. I gave a nod and went over to my bed. I sat down and grabbed a gun from under there. "I'll be safe", I answered her question. Liara looked a little angry at me. Which I did understood. It did seem unexpected when you knew nothing more than that my appartment was ranscaked. "What do you suggest?" I asked.

Liara crossed her arms and smiled at me. I got up of my bed and threw the gun on the bed. Liara raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure the safety's on?", she asked. I looked over my shoulder and shrugged. "Right now, that's the least of my concern, I need a place, preferably close to the hospital", I told her. Liara smirked at me, turned her back to me and tapped something into her omni-tool. "I've arranged something for you",

My brow plates raised in suspicion. "How many threats did that take?", I asked. Serah once told me how Liara used to threaten people on a daily basis. She seemed so innocent, guess looks can be deceiving indeed. Liara did not appreciate my joke, judging by the look on her face, but let it slide regardless.

We left my appartment and made our way to a place near the hospital. I looked at Liara when we arrived at the door and showed a grateful smile. "I really can't thank you enough can I?", I asked. Liara turned to face me, her face showed she was serious about something. "Be good to Serah, she's gone through enough as it is, if you really love her, you'll tell her about this", she warned me. I swallowed hard, but Liara was right, Serah needed to know. Perhaps she could pull some strings.. I shook my head mentally. I shouldn't use her like that. I'm a mercenary, I can handle myself with this.

"Well, welcome to your new appartment", Liara said as she opened the door. It was a lot smaller than my other apartment, but it was fairly liveable. "It has only one bedroom", Liara said. I raised my brow plates. Liara smiled at me. "In case you two were thinking about expanding your family", I coughed into my hand and then scratched my mandibles.

"I do think it's a little early for that, besides Liara, Serah needs all the rest she can get right now. Getting her better is more important right now", I said. Liara giggled a bit at me. "I know, it's the most important thing",

Had to admit, I _have_ been thinking about expansion. But we couldn't conceive. So we'd had to adopt. In my mind I shook my head. Not the focus right now. Serah would want us to have a life together first before we think about marriage or family.

Liara's hand on my arm made my thoughts go back to reality. "I'll arrange for your stuff to be sent here, by reliable people", she said and gave me a nod before leaving.

I entered my new apartment and sat down on the couch. It was pretty dusty and old, but right now I was grateful enough it was close to Serah. My mind went over to her again. It was strange that about two years ago all I saw her as was cargo to be delivered to the Normandy, nothing more, nothing less. That I fell for her was the strangest thing to ever happen to me. Me, a turian, falling for a human. But now that she was in the hospital, all I wanted to was to be with her.

After a while of sitting and thinking about everything, I decided I'd stop by Serah to see how she was doing. I got up of the couch and made my way to the hospital.

At the hospital I was greeted by Garrus. He was still not happy to see me. He was one of the few who knew about my family. Most of the time I kept my last name hidden, or said I forgot. I didn't want to be associated with my uncle. I wasn't such a bad guy. Sure, I've been a mercenary for most of my life, but I did it most of the time to support my mother.

But I did understand him. His friend was with someone whom he considered a disgrace for the turian race most likely. But I've nothing but faithful to Serah, something I wasn't always in past relationships.

"Serah's awake, very weak in speaking, but awake", Garrus informed me. I gave a nod and flexed my mandibles. "Wait, she's awake?! Have you spoken to her?", I asked him. Garrus shook his head. "Shepard suggested you'd talk to her first", he told me, "And I agree".

That made my eyebrow plates raise in surpise. Garrus and I never really saw eye to eye. But I guess we had something in common. Both wanted to fight evil and injustice. And both considered bad turians for not following the rules.

But he was a good friend to Serah and that's what matters most to me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Wide awake  
**_ _ **(Serah's POV)**_

I barely remember anything from the past few days. I remember worrying about Garrus' wellbeing after seeing Palaven decimated by Reapers and seeing him alive. And fighting. That's about it. According to doctors, I passed out after I fainted. I did sustain some brain damage, but most of it's speech related. It would take me a little while longer to say a whole sentence.

But I was happy to be awake again. Though the heartbeat moniter beeping was getting a bit annoying, the view was pretty. And it was about to get better. "Serah!", Arcen walked into my room, with flowers! "Where.. did..you get t-that?", I asked. In my mind I finished the sentence way before my mouth did. But it is what it is. "Fixed it somewhere real quick, next time I'll get better ones", Arcen apologized. I chuckled as best I could and took the flowers from Arcen.

"They're b-eautiful.. thanks", I said and Arcen leaned in to kiss me. Before we could, the door swung open. Arcen straightend his back and I coughed into my hand, embarrased. Liara, Garrus and Shepard walked in. "How are you, Serah?", Shepard asked me. I managed a good thumbs up. Talking does hurt my throat, so I just needed a little break. Shepard looked pretty guilty.

"I'm sorry you got hurt while you were under my command", she said. I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't get hurt..", I sighed. I looked over at Arcen, hoping he'd get what I was trying to do here. I wanted to tell Shepard the truth. Arcen tilted his head to the side and gave me an confused look. "It's time we tell you the truth", I said. Arcen blinked a few times, but nodded, grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This was going to be hard. Not just the talking though.

They were shocked, mad at Cerberus for creating me but relieved to know I was on their side. But they still felt bad about me being the Reapers.. broadcaster in a way. My coma wasn' t all just a state of dreaming or however it was. "I.. saw what the Reapers were... doing. Not... just destroying humanity and all... alien races", I breathed in and out, "They were _cleansing_ the universe. Thats... what they think".

"We've actually found a prothean", Liara said. I glanced over at Arcen, who seemed as confused as me. Why was Liara so calm. I think we both figured she'd be jumping up and down at least 10 times. One of the first things Tali and Garrus have told me about Liara was that she used to be a prothean researcher. So this was huge.

"Have you fainted? Or is that still going to happen?", Arcen said. I glared a bit at him. I wasn't fond of people making fun of other peoples passions. But Liara just shot a glare towards Arcen, which made him shut his mouth. "I have to admit; it is thrilling to interact with a living, breathing prothean", Liara admitted.

Arcen gave me a knowing grin and I couldn't help but smile myself. Seeing Liara this excited was something we all needed. Some happiness amongst the war and the dead. "What did you found out?", I asked. Liara took place at my bed and started telling me everything about this prothean. His name was Javik and he was our newest member. Also, some kind of totem or beacon of vengeance. Sounded pretty bad.

"I had hoped he was some sort of scientist or an elder, but at least it's something", she admitted. I gave a slow nod, my eyes started to feel tired. So did the rest of my body. Shepard took notice and signaled the others to go as well.

"You take some rest, we'll see you soon", she told me. I again gave a slow nod. Arcen saw the rest out and returned to me. He sat down on the bed. He grabbed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I sighed as I rested my head against the pillow. "Want me to go too?", he asked. I shrugged. I needed my rest, but on the other hand, I've rested for.. what? Days? Weeks? But my body needed to regain strength, so maybe I should listen.

"No.. but I do need.. regular sleep", I admitted. Arcen nodded, released my hand and got up. "I'll swing by tomorrow, by the way, I've got a place very very closeby" , he told me. I opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. "What?",

Arcen leaned foreward towards me and gently kissed my head, "I'll tell you tomorrow, it's not important now, you getting proper rest is".

I smiled as I watched him leave. He glanced once more towards me through the window, before waving and going through the door. I sighed before turning on my other side, watching the presidium. It was so beautiful. All those people, so calm and not thinking about a war at all. It was almost.. peaceful.

My eyes closed and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep, this time, it would be a nice sleep.

 _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

Home sweet home, as humans say. As small as this appartment was, it did feel like home. It seriously needed some paint and some new furniture, but Serah and I would make it our project. I sat down on the couch as I glanced at something on the table in front of me. Believe it or not, but I actually bought an engagement ring. I know it seems sudden, but I've been wanting to do this for a while. And almost losing Serah made me realize that I wanted this. Really wanted this.

So when comes home, spirits know when, I'll ask her. Please, spirits, let her say yes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eightteen: Welcome home!  
( _Arcen's POV)_**

Another few days went by. Several people had visited Serah in the hospital. Even Urdnot Wrex, whom she never even met. Well, briefly on Tuchanka. It was very nice of him to check on her, seemed everyone was concerned about her. It made me very happy knowing Serah was adored and considered a friend by many.

My mind traveled back to when she was just considered cargo to me. It felt strange now that I've seen her as that. Just some cargo needed to board a ship for infiltration. I chuckled to myself for how soon after we were left alone, just the two of us out in the world, I've fallen for her. Just her carefree attitude, her whole, self was.. _is_ wonderful.

I shook my head when I thought back to me breaking her heart. I knew Cerberus was watching and that they'd kill me if I were to start something with Serah in that time. Never had I ever regretted kissing her that day she found out I was in love with her. And I was more than glad she took me back.

But something or rather _someone_ popped back into my head.

The young asari I thought I slept with. My good friend, Reena.

Well, good friend? Didn't even catch her last name. I brought my omni tool up and searched for her.. number I guess. It took a little, but before I knew it, her face showed up on the screen. But she didn't look like herself anymore. She had the scars of a long battle, the tiring look in her eyes. She had seen her fair share of the war. Her face lit up though when she noticed it was me. Serah once told me that to other species, turians do look a lot like eachother.

"Arcen?", she asked. I nodded and Reena's smile grew. "I can't believe it! How've you been?", she didn't seem mad that I hadn't contacted her in two years or more. I was just relieved to see her alive and.. well?

I explained to her the bigger things. Mostly she wanted to hear about my relationship with Serah and how that's been working out. "I'm glad you told her finally", Reena admitted. I gave a low chuckle. "Enough about me. What in the spirits happend to you?", I asked. Reena sighed and then looked over her shoulder. "I don't have much time to tell you, but I could've been better", I tried to glance behind her, but still didn't see anything.

"I'm on Thessia", she explained. I blinked. Thessia was the Asari home planet. Last time I checked, Reena wasn't living there. "Your fit enough to fight?", I wondered out loud. Reena's eyeridges lowered, showing a fierce glare. I gulped, "I didn't mean to say you can't fight, you just didn't struck me as someone who could wield a gun",

Still not helping myself out of certain death. Reena sighed, seemingly to tired to argue with me about it.

"It's war Arcen", she said, "I'm sure your aware of that?",

I gave a short nod. Of course I knew, though on the Citadel, you'd easily forget there's a war going on in the entire galaxy. But were the asari in such a bad state that they literally needed everybody they could get? I didn't think Reena would be military type or even had something of a military training. Yet all asari were biotics so that could count for something, I guess.

"They need everyone, even the ones considered Matriarch", the state in which an asari reached a thousand years or so. At least, that's what I heard from some turians back in the day. "When are you guys considered Matriarchs again?", I wondered. Reena rolled her eyes but I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"Around 700, depends on how much you meld", she answered. I nodded understandingly. So even those asari had to fight, these really were desperate times. "How are you holding up there?", I asked.

Reena sighed. It was a deep and long sigh. She seemed tired, of the fighting, of the constant state of fear everyone was living in. I didn't blame her. Everyone was tired of this, but so far, no real way of defeating the reapers was made. There were blueprints of some prothean device, I was informed. But so far nothing specific.

"It's been rough and I miss my family. But I am aware that I'm fighting here for their safety", she said. I gave a nod, knowing all to well. Everyone out there was fighting for something or someone.

"Arcen, it was nice seeing you again, but I gotta go", Reena said. I sighed. Of course, she was fighting out there, so every minute spent outside of battle could be considered wasted. "I get it", I said, "And Reena?",

She looked up from looking at the ground and her eyes looked at me again. "Yes?",

"Be careful out there, Serah and I both would love to see you again, _in person_ ",

Reena smiled sadly and nodded, before closing the channel. I sighed and leaned back into my couch. Reena was seriously one of the people I hold dear. I breathed out deeply. This whole situation with Serah down and no real options for the destruction of the reapers.. I stressed me out more than I could imagine.

I closed my eyes and actaully wanted to take a short nap when my omni-tool bleeped. I peeked one eye open and decided I should take it. Could be some information on Serah. "Arcen, it's Shepard", I shot up from the couch. "Hey, Shepard.. uhm, any news?",

Shepard smiled shortly at me. She always struck me as a bit of a strict person. But she did have a big heart underneath that armor. "Serah can go home", she informed me. I sprung up from the couch. "Really?!", I said excitedly. Shepard kept talking while I gathered some stuff for Serah, like her clothes and money to buy her something. This time I had the time for something greater.

I stepped outside the appartment, when Shepard halted me. "Arcen, are you still there?", she asked. I blinked and stopped dead in my tracks. "Did you hear anything I've said?", she asked me. I laughed a bit. "Sorry, Shepard. I got a little to happy that Serah can leave the hospital", I admitted. I could hear Shepard laugh a bit as well as I did. I made my way to the hospital, but stopped by a small flower shop to get Serah's favorite flowers, orchids.

"I understand. But, there's one thing you need to know, she's not going to be able to work with the Alliance anymore",

Arriving at the hospital, I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?",

"I'm sorry, but Liara stated that her brain capacity is not good enough for her medical training", she broke to me. I hung my head a bit. Serah's passion was treating people. Now she wouldn't even be able to board the Normandy anymore, because there was nothing she could do. I guess. "So, no more work for her?", I asked. I had to know the big lines for when I was about to break the news to Serah herself.

"She would be able to go as an assistent for doctor Chakwas", she suggested. I nodded, guess that was better than sitting at home all the time. At least she'd be able to help people, just like she wanted.

My eyebrow plates raised as I saw Serah, standing up straight and talking to a doctor. She seemed all ready to go. "I understand Shepard, I have to go now", I quickly said and turned my omni-tool off. The doctor was just leaving as I walked over to Serah and caught her by surprise entirely when I hugged her.

"Arcen?", she blinked at me, "I thought you'd swing by later. Not that I mind.. not at all..",

I smiled, as best I could. But I could tell something was bugging her about me coming here already. "Something wrong?", I asked her. Serah shook her head, but her eyes gave it away. She heard the news Shepard told me as well. Maybe she wanted some time alone before she saw me. "I..", she stopped talking. "I better discuss this at home", she said and smiled at me. I grabbed the bag that layed next to her on the ground.

Serah remained silent on our way to our new appartment. Well, new for her. I opened the door and Serah stept in, looking around the smaller livingroom. "Why are we here actually?", she asked me.

I explained to her that our old home was trashed and that we couldn't risk staying there in case those people came back. "Plus, this was closer to the hospital and I could visit you easier that way", I said. Serah was still looking at me. Her expression seemed a bit.. emotionless. Was she okay? Serah walked up to me, hugged me and kissed me on the manible.

"You're the greatest, you know that", she told me. I chuckled. "Well, anything for my girlfriend", I replied. Serah smiled and sat down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her as a signal for me to sit there. "The doctors told me there was no way.. I could ever be a doctor", she said.

I nodded, "Shepard informed me as well, but she _did_ tell me you still could come with them as doctor Chakwas' assistent".

Serah's hanging head shot up. She whipped her head in my direction and her eyes said it all, there was hope. Then she looked at the ground again. "But then I won't see you for a long time", she said. I grabbed her hand. She had a point, we wouldn't be able to see each other much. Not until the war is over. "We'll see each other when you visit the Citadel", I reminded her. Serah looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm well aware of that. But still, we're finally together again and I'll have to leave again soon", she told me. Serah seemed really conflicted about this. Medicine was her passion but she also didn't want to leave me again.

I grabbed her other hand as well and gave a gentle squeeze. "Whatever you decide, know that I'll support you. No matter what", I told her. Serah nodded and leaned foreward to kiss me. Sometimes it still felt strange, kissing a human. But it was nice to have Serah near me again.

"I love you", she said to me. My mandibles flared in and out, with me realizing what she said. I don't remember us saying something like that. Well, we both knew that we loved each other. But we've never said it out loud as far as I could remember.

I smiled and held her close to me. "I love you too, Serah".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: A fresh start  
 _(Serah's POV)_  
**

It was great to be on the Normandy again. My last blackout episode really left some damage in there. My speech has improved a lot thanks to doctor Chakwas, but my motor skills weren't what they used to be. The doctors at the Citadel were right. A assistent was everything I could ever be again. But so far, it was actually fun. I spend most my time checking up on the crew. Most of them I hadn't even met because of my episode. Or I forgot. Some were diffrent 'cause Cerberus used to own the Normandy. This crew was of the Alliance.

Leaving Arcen behind wasn't fun though. Really wished he would've been able to join me, but there were no vacancies for him. So instead, we kept in touch like we used to, vidscreen.

Right now we were on our way to Sur'Kesh, the salarian home planet. Urdnot Wrex had some intel for a spy that there were krogan females there who were fertile. Thanks to the genophage, almost all krogan female's were steril. So this was a huge breakthrough. Not only for the krogan, but for our millitary support as well. The turians will help us if we can get them help from the krogans. But the krogan only want one thing.

A cure for the genophage.

A salarian named Maelon actually created somewhat of a cure and luckily Shepard saved the data, despite tour hamster on coffee named Mordin wanting to destroy it. This meant a huge step forward towards a cure. And the sooner we got the cure, the sooner turians had the support they needed and we had the turians and krogans at our side.

I made my way to the war room, to see Wrex. Next to Grunt, I never saw a krogan up close, nor spoke to one. Grunt was always more into fighting than talking. A trait I could respect, hadn't it been he spoke about murdering turians and salarians. That scared me a little.

A tall, red krogan in red armor stood to the side when I walked in. "So you're the new recruit", he said. He sounded friendly, but he also seemed like someone you didn't want on your bad side.

"I'm not entirely new", I admitted, "There are people who are here newer than I am".

The krogan laughed at me. "Still a fresh recruit to me", he told me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared a bit at the krogan. "And you are?",

"Urdnot Wrex", he said to me and actually laughed again when he saw my face. I hadn't realized that _that_ was Urdnot Wrex. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was you", I admitted. Wrex kept his grin as he eyed me. To a krogan of his standard I must've looked like a puny human. Nothing worth of even looking at.

"Heard you were quite the fighter, to bad about the coma", Wrex told me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Who told you about that?",

Wrex chuckled to himself. "Who else but the one turian here", I looked surprised at him. Garrus told him about me?

"Oh, right, you two were friends way before I came aboard", I noted. Wrex nodded. "The only turian I can tolerate", he mentioned. Right, turians deployed the genophage. Most krogan hated turians for it. I guess Wrex saw some good in turians. In a way, it made me feel happier, knowing that some people got along with each other without their race interfering.

Wrex' expression turned serious. "I heard something, now you might have to correct me", he said. His entire demeanor changed in an instant. I gave a small nod, awaiting what Wrex had to say. I had a gut feeling. And boy was I right.

"You're together with that boy from Arterius right? What's his name.. Arcen?", Wrex looked at me again, his head a bit high and his eyes looking down at me. He seemed almost.. uncomfortable asking me that. "Yes, I am", I said, "And I'm well aware of his families history".

This time, Wrex nodded. Then he grinned at me. "Seems like a good soldier", he told me. That made me frown. Wrex was about the only person I ever spoke who knew who Arcen was and actually had something good to say about him.

"He is and also a good person", I agreed. Wrex smirked at me. "From the things I heard from Garrus, he must be", that made my jaw almost drop to the floor. Garrus actually had something nice to say about Arcen? That really made my day.

My omni-tool bleeped. I stepped outside the war room to look at it. "Serah, this is Shepard, I need your help", she told me, "You're needed on deck four".

Clear enough.

Of course I did wonder why Shepard would want me on deck four. That's where engineering was and I knew shit about that. I guess I wanted to be an engineer when I was a child, not that I really had a childhood, being created in a tank and everything. But it did seem fun.

Would she want me to evaluate something? Or use my biotic abilities for something? My head was spinning with possibilities.

I arrived at deck four where Shepard greeted me. We walked over to the port cargo, where the other krogan we had on the team, Grunt, resided once. But now it was home to the only prothean left, Javik.

Javik was surrounded by some Alliance troops and Liara, who smiled at me as I stood next to her. "This is Serah, she was created by cerberus as the Reapers.. ", Shepard looked over at me. Yeah, what was I exactly? "Some sort of camera for them. They can see what I can see, but for a limited time. Luckily they don't know when to do it, since I don't believe they've ever seen what our plans are", I said.

Javik blinked all his eyes at me before walking over to me. When he grabbed both my arms my mind flashed. These flashes were way diffrent from what I saw from the Reaper perspective. I saw.. people, technology, destruction. I blinked and I was brought back into the real world. Javik kept looking at me. "What was that?", I wondered, grabbing my head in the process.

"You saw the destruction of my people", Javik answered. I sighed. That explained a lot. But why was I brought here? "We thought you and Javik could help us with this", Liara walked over to a console and typed something in. The console showed something. "These are blueprints for an device that could kill the Reapers", Liara explained, "We dubbed it; Project Crucible",

I stared at the console. It seemed.. impressive. But could this thing really kill all the Reapers? It certainly was something. It was more than we had before we went to Mars. "And we thought we could use you for the connection you have with the Reapers", Liara turned to me. It was a scary thought, I mean, this probably required lab tests.

And I don't like lab tests. The last person who tried to test me, actually brutally got murdered by my biotic abilities.

"Alright", I sighed, "I'll help".

Liara placed a hand on my shoulder. "For now you'll still be helping Shepard on Sur'Kesh. I'll contact you whenever we need you", she told me. I gave a short nod and I felt my heart thumping. This was going to be something.

But right now, onward to saving the Krogan females on Sur'Kesh!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Sur'Kesh  
** _ **(Serah's POV)**_

Sur'Kesh was seriously beautiful. Lots of flora and fauna and their buildings were actually sort of hidden amongst the trees and such. Wrex seemed pretty tense about this wholesituation. I kinda understood. Salarians and krogan were on a tight foot with each other. Krogan hated them for deploying the genophage. And now they were the krogans only option when it came to ending it.

"Are you alright Serah?", Shepard asked me. All eyes were suddenly on me. I swallowed. I was okay, verbally. Mentally, I had taken some hits. My speech was fine, but that was about it. I stilll had frequent nightmares about the reapers influence on me. It terrified me that they might be able to indoctrinate me. Not that anyone mentioned anything about that being a possibility with me. Mainly 'cause I was their insight on humans.

Insight..

"I'm fine", I said, looking at my hands that were resting on my knees. Shepard noticed me avoiding to look at her, but let it slide. I had the idea I blocked out most of the conversation, because when I looked up I noticed the hatch door open and Wrex was gone. I stood up and watched with the others how Wrex stood on the ground, using his biotics to push two salarian guards back.

Then he grabbed his shotgun, ready to fire. Luckily for us, the salarian snipers took aim at Wrex, causing him to lower his gun. We exited as well, for us to be greeted by a hasty salarian. "Commander, please, restrain your colleague", the salarian said.

I walked ahead, looking at the rest of the area. All the salarians seemed rather busy with everything. A few were transporting some sort of monster around. Others were guards and some others were testing stuff.

"Impressive", I breathed. The salarian who talked to Shepard stood next to me. "We're doing all we can here, miss", he told me. I nodded. Definately agreed on that one. Salarian life span was way shorter than that of any other species. They would normally grow to be around 40 years old. So they had to do things faster than us. This was definately impressive. Their entire planet was beautiful. This seemed the pinacle of science.

Perhaps they would be able to help me with my... reaper sight problem. The more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. I, alongside the others, walked down the stairs. I noticed Wrex walking down the stairs as well, but with salarian guards front and back. They must _really_ not trust him. Kinda understood, I mean, it's a krogan. Salarians and krogans hated each other more than krogans hated the turians.

And krogans _really, really_ hated turians.

 _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

Being alone again wasn't really good for my sanity. I felt lonely. I hadn't felt like that for the past two years at least. Usually Serah was there with me. Or some of my friends. But everyone was busy with work, their relationship or family. It was hard to believe, but most of my turian friends had actually _setteled_ _down_ already. Some even had kids. As much I would love the whole settling down thing with Serah, kids were actually not really an option. Maybe adoption, but honestly, I didn't see myself loving a child that wasn't... exactly _mine_. Maybe later, but who knows?

I slammed another glass on the counter of the bar and sighed. This wasn't good for me either. But it beats being alone at home, watching movies where the guy gets the girl in the end. My mandibles flared in and out as some sort of smile as I thought about my situation. Sure, I did get the girl, but this wasn't the end and sure as shit not some movie.

My mind wandered to someone who had taken a seat next to me. It was a human girl, around my age. She was.. voluptuous as Serah would describe. After I got super confused about humans looking alike, Serah gave me a few lessons to make sure I understand that not every girl looked like her. Welll, this one definately didn't look like Serah. Serah's eyes are green and her hair dark brown. This girl was blonde and her eyes brown.

Total opposite.

Even in body. This girl had way more form than any human I've ever encountered. She was pretty, had to give her that. But the look on her face told me she _knew_ she was pretty. There was a thin line between being confident and arrogant. But this girl was certainly arrogant. She was looking at me like some sort of hunter would look at their prey.

"Can I help you?", I said at a snarky tone, clearly having enough of her staring at me. The girl swung her hair behind her shoulder with her hand before leaning a bit more toward me. I looked away. If I were me from a couple of years ago, I'd definately look at her.. what did Serah call it? Oh, right. Cleavage. But now I wasn't really interested. In her as a whole, actually.

She took a sip from her drink and placed the glass on the counter before looking at me again. "You look familiar", she stated. I quirked my brow plate up. I've had many women before I joined cerberus and during, but never a human. Except for Serah. Most women were asari, since those in a bar weren't really looking for anything serious anyway. Suited me best around that time.

"To most humans we look alike. You're probably mistaken me for some other guy you've met", I told her and got up from my chair. The girl grabbed my underarm. Her grip was pretty firm for someone who seemed pretty tipsy.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've met you before", she said and showed a seductive smile. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but instead sighed and sat down again. Perhaps talking to her some more will ease her into leaving me. "Okay. Where have we met according to you?", I asked. The girl smiled at me, still thinking she could get anything from me.

"I believe it was around four years ago. In a club", she said. She then held out her hand, which I unwillingly shook, "My name is Meghan",

Didn't ring any bell. Sure, I've met some humans in that time. But no names or faces rang any bell. Again Meghan was at her hair again. Kelly once explained to me how that was something human girls might do to flirt with you. Though it would only confuse us turians. We don't have hair, so it's purpose already confuses us.

"Nope, still doesn't ring a bell", I said, shrugging. Really wish she'd just let me go. But Meghan seemed hell bent on me remembering her. "Are you sure?", she asked. Her hand was tracing my underarm. I removed my arm away from her and got up. As I walked away, I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Trust me, I don't know you. And I don't wanna. So don't kid yourself and find yourself someone who deserves you".

That was way friendlier than she deserved to be honest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone and welcome to this chapter! I've not said it before, but I am really, really thankfull for the love my story. I love writing this and am glad that this is picked up so well. But a slight warning. Something brutal is going to happen to Serah. She'll survive, but a little warning for gruesome content. Not that I'm gonna go into gory details, definately not, but still. I wanted to get that out.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the rest!**

 **Chapter Twenty One: One's sight is a window to many  
 _(Serah's POV)_  
**

Lucky for us, Sur'Kesh was a complete succes. Unfortunately, there was only one female krogan that had survived. Mordin nicknamed her Eve, since we didn't know her real name. She didn't want to reveal it either. Shepard actually had a talk with Eve. They seemed to agree on a lot. The genophage was wrong and it definately needed to be stopped. It sometimes was hard to believe people actually believed the genophage was a good thing.

I was sitting in my room in my pyjama's. It's been a long, tiring day and I needed some time alone. I grabbed a datapad to do some reading. I setteled down on my bed. Reading was a good way to escape my life for a little. Look, I like my life, but sometimes it get's to me. All the war and death. And reapers that can appearantly look through your eyes.

I blinked a few times, thinking about my eyes. So far I've only had seizure like episode when involved with the reapers. But how far could they possibly go? What did cerberus inject into me exactly?

I walked over to the bathroom unit for the women. I look into the mirror and sighed. My eyes had bags under them. It seemed like I hadn't slept in days. Which could be true. The reapers had been plagueing my dreams for the past week. It made me really tired since when I sleep, I couldn't tell my reality from theirs anymore. It has been bugging me to no end. There seemed no way out of it, unless..

Believe it or not, I actually managed to slip a kitchen knife into my room. I saw not other way out than.. blinding myself. I couldn't handle the reapers anymore. I felt disgusted knowing that those.. feckers could look through my own eyes. As pretty as Arcen considered my eyes, it wasn't worth it. I sighed and grabbed the knife I strapped to my leg that was covered by my pants.

My hands trembled as I took one look in the mirror and glanced over at the knife in my hand. I placed my other hand on the knife handle as well and stood away from the mirror, focusing my sight on the point of the knife. I'd be able to do it with bleach or something, but I needed a quick solution. I smiled tiresome at the knife before thinking;

 _No more reapers, no more using me for things_

I thought about Liara wanting to use me for some lab thing and couldn't take it anymore. I jabbed the knife into one eye, feeling immense pain and I screamed in terror. My vision on one side went completely black before I jabbed the knife back into the other eye, completely blinding myself. My screams attracted people, which I did expect. What I didn't expect, was that I'd still be consious.

I felt someone lift me into his or her arms and bring me to what I assumed would be the med bay. The pain was unbelievable. Of course it was to be expected. I was layed on my back and felt some sort of mask put over my mouth. "You're going to be okay", I heard Shepard say before I slipped into some sort of dream.

A few hours later, at least, it must be a few hours later, I awoke. I could feel there was some sort of bandage on my eyes. Well Serah, that's stating the obvious. I yawned and swung my legs over the bed. I could sense there was someone there. Doctor Chakwas?

"What were you thinking?",

That was no doctor Chakwas. Pretty sure I know who it was and man, I was not.. looking foreward to this. Wow, the puns. I sighed. "You wouldn't understand", I said. I heard Garrus taking a seat, most likely in front of me. "Try me",

He sounded beyond pissed. This sounded more like.. dissapointment. Not to sound ungrateful, I'm glad he's looking out for me, but I needed to do this. The very thought those reapers could see through _my_ eyes. It freaked me out to the point where I saw no other way than.. blinding myself.

"I understand why you're-",

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have blinded yourself", Garrus cut me off. I hung my head. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he sat next to me. "Look, I couldn't take it anymore. The seizure like episodes, the fact they could see you guys as clearly as I could, I..", I stopped, "I just wanted to be a normal human being".

There, that was out. It didn't hit me until I said it out loud. I didn't ask for all this. I never asked to be created in a lab, instead of loving parents. Of course I was happy now that I was created, I mean I have great friends and an amazing boyfriend. But still. I never actually had a childhood or parents. My parents were.. most likely donors or something.

"I.. ", Garrus seemed unsure what to say about that. "I'm sure you'll understand to an extend", I answered with a slight smile. I rested my hand on his wrist. "You may have considered yourself a bad turian and all, but trust me, if I were one of you, I'd beat you in being a bad turian", I jokingly said. Garrus chuckled slightly. "How are you feeling by the way? Chakwas has removed everything in your eye sockets, just to be sure nothing gets infected", he told me.

I shrugged. There was no pain anymore, just no sight. It sort of felt like a relief. Most likely the reapers wouldn't be seeing the others anymore. No more knowing what Shepard was up to. It was an extreme measure to do, but I'll manage. Maybe they've got seeing-eye varren or something?

Well, all joking aside, I've got to get used to not seeing anything anymore. Lucky for me, I know what everyone looks like. So those memories will never be forgotten.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and although it seems Serah is okay with being blind, it's most likely for show. She's trying to cope, but things might not change in regards to the reapers. Well, thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: Reveal  
 _(Arcen's POV)_  
**

Shepard telling me what happend to Serah was seriously messed up. Her gouging her eyes out with a knife. All for what? Stopping the reapers from looking through her eyes? What if they find something else to use of off her? It kinda made me angry, her doing something so irresponsible. But then again, can I blame her? Who wouldn't have done something like that when they're so desparate to live a normal life? I couldn't believe what I heard, until I saw it.

Serah was brought home by the likes of Liara, Garrus and Shepard. Serah wore bandages over her eyes. Liara explained that Serah's eyes were cleaned out and sown shut so it wouldn't disturb anyone. She'd just seem blind. But for healing purposes the bandages were still covering everything. I was actually curious how the sewing looked. If it was nasty or actually greatly done.

Her beautiful light green eyes were gone. Though I should be lucky it were just her eyes that were lost. Losing her entirely, I wouldn't be able to keep myself sane. Anyway, enough gloominess. I let everyone in and Serah sat down on the couch. She was just staring at the wall. Shepard placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's had a bit of a trauma with this. I can't believe she'd do this, but here we are", she told me, "I'll take care of her", I said with a nod. Of course I would, idiot. Shepard gave a small smile and walked over to Serah and sat beside her on the couch.

Garrus looked over at me. "She'll make it. One of the toughest humans I've ever seen", he told me. I nodded. Garrus actually gave me a slight pat on the back. "You've been good for her. Hate to admit it, but she loves you", he chuckled a bit. I could tell he really cared for her, almost as much as I did. But diffrently though. More like.. family. "Same here", I answered and glanced into Serah's direction.

She was talking, but seemed tired, exhausted even. Liara, who had joined Serah and Shepard on the couch, got up. "We need to go see the council", she said. She turned her attention to me, "We found something that might interest them".

I knew the council. They weren't really helping. When this all started, they didn't believe Shepard neither. No matter how much evidence she brought, she still was shot down by them. Until the Sovereign showed up in council space. Then they needed everyone.

"Good luck with that", I said in a sarcastic tone. Liara couldn't help but smile a little. She told me all about Shepard's encounters with my uncle and the council. Still couldn't believe that they believed my uncle over her, because my uncle's a turian. It already seemed unfair to me when he was alive. Now, it seemed just as unfair.

The others said their goodbyes and closed our front door on their way out. I sat down next to Serah. She seemed to refuse to look at me. I grabbed her hand, but she pulled her hand back, still not looking at me. I promised myself I'd be patient with her. Even though it was her own decision to remove her eyes, it still made an impact on her. Personally, I still think it was the dumbest decision anyone could make, but like I said, anyone in her situation might've been resorted to do it as well.

"Serah, talk to me", I urged her on. Her head turned toward me. Her expression was harder to read, because all I could tell it from was her mouth and her eyesbrows, but I could tell she felt dissapointed. In herself probably. "I..", she started, her underlip quivering. Which I learned was a sign she might cry. I scooted closer toward her. She seemed a bit.. almost like she was scared.

I ran a talon over her cheek, careful not to wound her, since our talons could be pretty sharp. I once heard a story about a turian that lashed out to an batarian, slitting his throat in the proces. "I'll be honest", I started myself. Serah nodded with a small smile. "Gladly", she said softly. I smiled a bit as well. "It was extremely stupid of you to do it", I said, "But", I inquired, before she could protest, "I understand _why_ you did it".

Serah stared at me, before she turned her head away and I heard crying sounds. I grabbed her by the shoulder, this time a bit more forceful and pulled her into a hug. Lucky for me, Serah was a good bit shorter and smaller than me, so I could hug her tightly. She needed this. Someones comfort. Someone telling her it would be alright. Serah was crying uncontrollably as I caressed her hair and soothed her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you", I heard her mumble. I released her a bit, so I could look her in the.. face? Can't say eyes. "Well, I can thank cerberus for one thing and one thing only", I said. "They gave me you", I leaned in and was surprised she let me kiss her. I broke away from her and stood up.

"You must be hungry",

Serah laughed a bit before she nodded. She seemed happier already. I walked over to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Ever since I found out what Serah eats, I've tried to get it, with some help from Reena. And someone else as a matter of fact. Someone who knows Serah _and_ Shepard. Actually, Shepard's the one who introduced them.

"Serah, do you know a drell named Kolyat Krios?", Serah got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen as well. "Yeah, son of Thane Krios. Thane worked alongside Shepard and me when they destroyed the collector base. Why?",

My mandibles flared in and out, indicating a smile. "We've sort of became friends", I admitted. Serah chuckled a bit. "I'm not surprised, both sort of mercs and great fighters. Both actual honorable souls", she summed up. I handed her a plate of food before contiueing. "He approves of us dating actually",

Serah laughed. This time a genuine, wholeheartedly laugh. She set the plate on the table and wrapped her arms around my neck. As best she could, might I add. "Funny, I thought the same thing", she said with a smile. I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again.

Man it felt good to have her back and for her to come around. I hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a quick reply to a seriously smart comment from PtLacky, which talked about synthetics. I somehow completely forgot about those, but it is indeed a good option, so that Serah's blindness doesn't have to be permanent. So, thanks so much for the review about it!**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter people! :D**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: A new hope**  
 ** _(Serah's POV)_**

Sitting at home was pretty boring. Especially with being blind. Sure, Arcen has been looking for ways I could see again. Implants, synthetic implants. But unfortunately, those are pretty expensive and neither of us had a big salary. Arcen worked several security jobs all over the Citadel and I had to wait for my Alliance paycheck. After that, I'd have to look for people who hired people with a dissability. As much I didn't want to; I had to. Don't get me wrong, I do want to work. But I don't have any education or diploma's. Yeah, medical. But who hires blind medical personell?

Yeah, no-one.

We calculated and with all our expenses, we'd be able to affort one synthetic eye in about.. three years. I wasn't 'looking' forward to that. So I've been looking for ways to keep myself busy. Visiting neighbours, babysitting their children for a bit of credits. Their kids were really cool about me being blind. Of course they had questions, but I couldn't tell them the truth. Those kids varied from age 4 to 10. Wouldn't want them to be scarred for life.

I _even_ caught up with Kolyat. Unfortunately his father's disease was getting worse, enabling him to breathe properly. Such a horrible fate to a man so.. honorable. He's done the worst things anyone could do, but he's been bettering his life. Can't say that about a lot of assassins.

Since Kolyat strayed off the right path, he had lost a lot of friends he told me. And he needed them, especially now his only family member left is going to pass away. Arcen and I had been considering to house him with us for a while, so he wouldn't have to be alone, but he just refused, saying he could handle himself. But anyone that even knew him remotely, knew this was going to take a toll on him. On anyone for that matter.

Kolyat did want me to visit him and his father in the hospital. Which was also included on my daily schedule. Since the babysitting the neighbour kids was mostly in the evening, I had time during the day to visit Thane and Kolyat. But the hospital was more than just a place for me to visit Thane. Kaidan had also still been there, he's been doing a lot better. Funny enough, for me then, since I've gotten mostly used to being blind and using my hands to feel my way, Kaidan was completely shocked to see me like that. Which was very understanding. Last time we saw each other, I still had eyes and he was completely fine.

But he was actually chosen to be the next human spectre. It was a huge honour.

And he well deserved it. His service in the Alliance has been a long one, as far as I know. He was an admirable soldier, even if we didn't get along most of the time that I've known him.

I walked out of the hospital and was well on my way home when I noticed a vidscreen. From what I heard it was mostly news about the Reaper war and the new developments it had. Honestly, it was shocking to hear this. The genophage.. cured?

A smile formed on my lips. Shepard and the others actually did it. They cured the frickin' genophage! As much I wanted to run home and tell Arcen, I couldn't. Running blind wasn't something I wanted to try, so I just slowly made my way home.

It used to take me around 10 minutes to get home, now it was 30. It's not so bad. The route's very safe. I've walked it many times before, even when I still could see. Besides, I might not see, I still know how to fight.

I smiled when my omni-tool announced I was home and opened the door for me. I heard rustling. Which actually had me on edge. Arcen wasn't supposed to be home until.. I actually didn't even know how late it was. "Serah?", a wave of relief washed over me. It was Arcen's voice alright. I sighed. "Seriously, I had no idea it was that late already", I admitted.

Arcen walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips. "Don't worry, you're back and you're safe", he said. I smiled. "Kaidan has been chosen to be a spectre", I told him. Arcen went to sit down on the couch. "I heard", he simply said. I frowned. Tough subject perhaps? I made my way to the couch. "Something wrong?", I wondered. Arcen made a disagreeing sound. "No, it's not that", he told me. I frowned upon his words. What was he getting at? From what I heard in his voice, he seemed nervous or.. dissapointed in something.

"Serah, I've been looking at alternatives for you in the near future reading your sight", he finally told me. He had been quiet for a few moments. "Since synthetics are pretty expensive, but the only thing I could find was this", I heard some weird noises. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Is that a..",

"Seeing-eye varren", Arcen described. I've heard about seeing-eye dogs. Not that dogs were a thing on the citadel. "These varrens were trained like dogs to help people", he explained. It made me laugh a bit. A seeing-eye varren. Well, I always wanted a pet.

Arcen brought the varren to me, who sniffed my hand and licked it. Most varren's I've ever encountered were no pets or even pet material. "So what's this one's story?", I asked, "Never met a varren that friendly, even if they're trained".

"She's new. Well, new, it's a younger one than the ones you encounter on Tuchanka most of the time. She's been.. treated pretty bad I think", Arcen explained. I instantly felt for the young varren. I petted her head, which made her move from left to right, seemingly excited by the petting.

Arcen said down on the couch again. "So..", he started. "What are we going to name her?",

I smiled. "The name I've heard since I first excited the tube. Lazarus",

Arcen swallowed and coughed in his hand. "Serah, that's the name of the project that brought Shepard back", he reminded me. I gasped a bit. Not that it was a forbidden word or something, but indeed, that shouldn't be her name.

"I got one", I quickly thought about another one. I got the varren back to me and smile. "Your name is going to be.. Mim",

Arcen laughed at me. I gave him a glare as best I could, since looking him in the eyes was a no go. "What? She's named after Miranda, it's the least I could do. She brought Shepard back and had a hand in creating me. So you should be thankful too", I argued with him. Arcen stopped laughing and remained silent for a moment. "You know what, you're right. Mim it is", he said, his voice still sounding amused. He grabbed the varren by her middle and brought her onto the couch.

"Welcome to your new home, Mim".


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Jealousy  
** _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

Getting Serah an seeing-eye varren was the best idea I've ever had. Mim was a great pet and a super help for Serah. I even got her this stick blind people use to help both Serah and Mim.

I never had a pet myself throughout my life and didn't realize how much attention they needed. It was alot. Mim especially, since she was about a year old. But that wasn't my problem exactly.

Serah is a social person, lucky for me. But she made a very special friend. Nothing wrong with humans, don't get me wrong. But it's a guy. Who sometimes seems to forget Serah is already dating someone. And that someone is me.

Again, don't get me wrong, further it's a very friendly guy. He makes her laugh, helps her getting used to using Mim and that stick to navigate the citadel and overall keeps her company when I'm at work. It's relieving to know someone looks out for her. His name is Joshua, I tried calling him Josh. Reena taught me a few years ago that some humans like to shorten their names and made me learn some names that could be shortened.

Joshua instantly rejected the idea of being called 'Josh'. It was pretty strange. But Serah just laughed it off. The past few days they've been spending a lot of time together and believe it or not, Joshua actually had a nickname for Serah. Don't remember what it is. Realize this, after almost three years of dating I've never even thought about giving her a nickname. Vice versa neither.

I never considered myself to be the jealous type, especially since most girls I've encountered only wanted a one night stand and nothing more than that. So not much jealousy to be found there. Guess love makes you do crazy things.

Joshua actually invited us both over to his place for dinner. Why? No idea. Probably to show Serah that levo-amino works out better for her since she's that too. Here I was, waiting for Serah to get ready. Also praying that Joshua secretly had a girlfriend or something.

Lucky for me, us turians didn't really need much when 'getting ready'. We simply put on something fancy and we're done. Humans actually had this things named make-up. Personally I didn't think Serah needed it, but she did it on occasions. Like our date nights, which we, coming to think about it, hadn't had in a while.

The only good reason I could think of was my work schedule. I worked either dayshifts or nightshifts. Mostly night or evening, so date 'night' wasn't happening often anymore. Heck, even when Serah was on the Normandy we still made more time for each other. The more I thought about all the possibilities, the more it made me realize how much our relationship changed.

I wasn't even sure if it had changed for the better or worst. "Arcen?", I glanced over my shoulder toward the bathroom Serah had just excited. While I had been sitting a bit lazily when Serah wasn't there, her entire look made me sit up better to look at her.

Serah's wavy hair was straightend, it really worked well on her. She wore a knee-length red dress that showed of her small figure. It was sleeveless, but of course, knowing Serah, she'd bring a coat or something. And like I predicted, Serah indeed wore make-up. I got up from the couch and walked over to her. Serah's hand went up to my collar. "You cleaned up nicely", she complimented me. A human I once met told me that it was a compliment women sometimes give men.

"And you look.. gorgeous. Are you sure we have to go to Joshua's?", I wondered. Serah giggled and gave me a light kiss on the mandible. "Unfortunately yes", she said. I frowned. Serah seemed so into that guy. Why was she so dissapointed to go to him?

But I kept quiet, hoping Serah would mention why she didn't want to go. "I mean, we already have like zero time for each other. The only free night and we have somewhere to be", she said, turning away from me with her hands on her hips. I placed my hands on her shoulders. Hearing her say this made me way happy. "I'm already glad you chose me over him", I admitted. Serah blinked at me. Then, out of nowhere she bursted out in laughter.

"Joshua is nice. But he's totally not my type. I assured him that already", she told me. My eyebrow plates raised in surprise. "Did he understand what you said?", I wondered. For some aliens, the concept of someone having a relationship doesn't mean much to them. Serah furrowed her eyebrows, meaning she was thinking about it. "I suppose so. But hey, then again, you'll have to trust me", she said. I chuckled. "Oh I do. Not sure about him though".

When we arrived at Joshua's appartment, I was shocked to find out how rich he was. Or at least his appartment was huge. I took Serah's coat when we came into the hall. "Ah, Serah! So glad you could make it", we heard from the balcony above us. I was already slighty irritated. So glad _she_ could make it? What was I? Garbage?

To him? Probably.

Joshua walked downstairs and met us halfway the hall. I must admit, it was a big hall. Never seen anything like it. He greeted Serah by grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it. He was lucky we've learned it was normal sometimes. Otherwise I might punched him. Serah giggled softly. "Nice to see you too, Joshua", she greeted. Joshua straightend his back and our eyes met.

Trust me, I've had men look at me angerly before, but this was something else. Man, this guy was pissed. Maybe because I was dating Serah and he wasn't. I sighed when he turned his back toward us and walked ahead. Serah turned to face me and gave me a small smile. "It'll be fine", she told me. As much as I was doubting that for me, I wanted Serah to have a good time regardless of that prick trying to make moves on my girl.

We exchanged a smile and went after Joshua into his livingroom. Man, the hall was huge already, but his livingroom was even bigger. Which actually made sense, but this livingroom was our entire apartment.

Joshua led us into the diningarea, yes I say area, since it was also big enough to house a few families. Joshua pulled out a chair from underneath the table. "Serah, would you kindly take place here?", he asked. I almost wanted to puke. Serah gave a short nod and went over to Joshua, sitting down on the chair he pulled out for her. I took place across from her and Joshua at the head of the table. Of course.

"So Serah, how's Mim?", he asked. It was hard for us to take her with us, so Serah had just brought her stick for the occasion. Serah smiled. "Mim's great, she so sweet", she turned her attention toward me. "I'm so glad you got her for me", she told me. I flared my mandibles in and out. "For you, anything", I said with a flirty tone. He'd had to take a hint sometime. She's with me.

Joshua shot a glare at me before contiueing the conversation. It went on about almost anything. Sometimes he shot snide remarks my way about my job switch from C-sec to mercenary work. While he did that, I just took a sip from my drink and prayed he didn't know about me working for cerberus a few years ago.

It was relatively alright, until the subject of Serah's eyesight came. Joshua noted how she didn't need to walk around with a stick and seeing-eye varren. I sighed. Of course this would be the time for him to offer her.. oh I don't know, synthetics that would safe her eyesight. Somehow I got the feeling it'd be in exchange for her dumping me or something.

"Serah", Joshua started. As much as I wanted to protest how cheesy this was, I had to wait it out. I was curious as to what he was going to tell her. Serah and I both awaited what he was going to tell us. "I know how much you want your eyes back. Or at least your eyesight. I have an offer you can't possibly refuse".

Oh boy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty five: An oppurtunity  
( _Serah's POV)_**

Arcen and I held our breath as we awaited the offer Joshua was going to make us. Or me. It could be anything. Well, the offer I mean. Joshua was giving me an oppurtunity to see again, to do what I love to do. But I think both Arcen and I had a gut feeling this wasn't just an easy thing that I had to do.

"Alright, what is it that you need of me?", I asked. Joshua cleared his throat. "It's rather simple", he started. "There's an exclusive event in the casino here. As you can guess, I need to make an entrance. Can't do that without some..", he paused his sentence. "Arm candy".

I've actually never heard that word before. Sounds a bit.. gross. I sighed. So, in order to get my eyesight back, I needed to be his plus one for one night. Didn't sound so bad if you asked me. As long as he kept his hands to himself. I could hear Arcen stand up from his chair, most likely to protest.

"I'll do it", I quickly answered, before Arcen could protest, maybe ruining my chance at having sight or eyes ever again. Arcen noticed my determination and sat down again. I could imagine the stern talk I was going to get once we were home. But right now, I didn't care about that. "I have one condition. You have my word on me going to that event with you", I started. It was a one time chance on negotiation. "But I want my eyesight back before we go. Otherwise I won't be able to enjoy the party now, would I?",

That made Joshua think, I could hear it. The guy never did _anything_ quietly. Maybe it was out of consideration of me being blind and not able to see someone's face. Or he was just a strange dude. He seemed rather normal when I met him. He's been nice to me when I needed a friend.

"Very well, your beauty wouldn't be complete without a set of new eyes", he agreed with me. I heard a chair creak, meaning someone was getting up from their place. From the direction I heard it from, it was Joshua. The footsteps were going towards Arcen. "Here's the name of my doctor, a specialist in eyes. Tell him I fund everything and", he glanced over at me. "Everything should be sorted out",

I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile. Joshua might seem like a bad guy, but my take on his whole demeanour was just that he was lonely. He wasn't always the friendliest and him being rich also put an 'I'm better than everyone else' air over him, which didn't make him likeable either.

"Thanks Joshua", I said. After that, the dinner went pretty civil. Joshua had proven himself to be friendly. He even showed interest in Arcen's job. We had to lie a little, since mercenary work was a bit frowned upon. We just said that all he did was some security work here and there.

After dinner, we got up to go home, Mim did need her walks after all. It was a relieve that we could just hold her as a pet, not as a working varren. Don't get me wrong, I seriously respect the work that animals do to help us. Mim did deserve a better life than helping me, I almost felt bad for her.

It surprised me that despite me never having a pet, how quickly I fell in love with Mim. She was so sweet and everything I could ask for in a pet.

Well, all in all I felt like we accomplished quite a lot in one evening. Arcen and Joshua understood each other better and I even got my eyes. Even though I still had to have surgery. It was already a huge relieve I got to have my eyes back before that event. Of course I needed a dress. That could wait, first thing in the morning Arcen and I would go to the hospital to get my eyes.

Finally, after walking for what felt like forever, Arcen announced that we were home. "Serah", he started after I walked into our home and he closed the front door behind him. "Are you sure you're going to do this?", he sounded worried. Of course, some random dude just asked his girl out on a fake date.

I turned around, assuming Arcen was still standing there. Before I was blind, he'd walk everywhere when talking to me. But now he knew to stand in one place for me to walk over to him or look at him. Nothing is more disrespectful than not looking someone in the eye, even if that someone is blind.

"I am. It's just some event, it's not like I have to go on an actual date with him", I said. Arcen sighed. He was totally not agreeing with this. But I wanted my eyes back. I'd even sleep with him if that's what it took. I guess. Anyway, I'd go to far extend to get this oppurtunity. I walked over to him, a bit wobbly since I got the sense a lot of stuff was going to be in my way, but I made it.

I placed my hands on his mandibles. I got a good sense of his height since he helped me a few times with it. At first when I meant to touch his face, I grabbed at his collar or something. "Arcen, I know this sounds crazy, but I want more than just my job back", I said. I rested my forehead against his chest. "I want to be able to see you again", I muttered. Arcen wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I know", he just breathed out.

I felt Arcen's arms going away from my shoulder, his hands placed on them instead, pushing me gently away so he could look at me. He still didn't say anything, instead, he just leaned in and kissed me. We haven't exactly been.. intimate or even loving towards each other. At first I was convinced it was me being blind that turned him off towards me. But I figured he was pretty busy. This was exactly what I needed right now. Not Arcen the hard working guy, but my boyfriend.

"I trust you", he said after we broke apart. I smiled. "You better, otherwise I'd be worried about us", I joked. I heard a low chuckled coming from him. "So", he sat down on the couch. "Tomorrow you're going to get your new eyes", he told me. I nodded and found Mim barking at me from across the room. At times like these I'm super grateful for her helping me reach the couch.

"Yeah, it'll be weird to see things again", I mused. Arcen wrapped his arm around my shoulder as soon as I sat down on the couch as well. "At least you can see yourself again in the mirror", Arcen said. I leaned forward and turned my body to look at him. "What do you mean?",

Arcen showed me a slight grin. "Then you can see what I can see".

He definately desserved a punch on the arm after that cheesy flirt.


	26. Chapter 26

**A slight note; this chapter ties in with the Citadel DLC, at first I figured, wait, that would be a bit over the half of the game, but from what I gathered.. ME3 is in the span of a few months, so it _could_ happen. You guys might like this, but this'll be the longest chapter I've ever made. So yeah, slight spoilers if you haven't played the DLC and enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: The surgery  
 _(Arcen's POV)_**

Today was the day of Serah's surgery. I'm relieved Joshua agreed to give her her eyes before that event he was mentioning. I wasn't to fond of the proposition he had for Serah, but like she told me, this was just an event, it wasn't an actual date. That's what I've been telling myself as well. I trust Serah, more than anyone I've ever met in my life, but Joshua? Not so much.

We were done packing Serah some clothes for after the surgery. With all that technology a surgery like this seriously took about.. ten minutes. Even though it has been around for like the past fifty years or so, this still surprised me. Hopefully they could manage to restore her eyes the way they were. I grabbed a picture I had of us from the nightstand, just in case they needed to see her eye colour.

Serah was pretty nervous on the way to the hospital. She brought her stick and Mim, for which she actually needed both her hands, but she refused it and held my hand instead. Lucky for us Mim was good in what she was doing, the fact that the walking stick kept softly hitting her didn't even seem to bother her. It kinda made me curious how Serah would react seeing Mim for the first time.

The doctor was waiting for us when we arrived at the hospital. The man looked old, well, not old enough to retire yet, but I was glad he seemed like the type to have a lot of experience with this. That made us both a lot more at ease with this surgery. The man wasn't a man of a lot of words. Just the neccesary things. The nurse accompanying him seemed nicer. She explained everything to us while the doctor was away to get his stuff. I could see Serah visibly relax.

When the doctor came back, he had a trolley with stuff on it. Syringes, scalpels and most importantly, which seriously grossed me out. There were eyeballs in a jar on that trolley. I tried to not make myself sound. If Serah heard me make disgusted noises she might want to stop the surgery or something.

I had to leave the surgery room, but the nurse made sure she'd get me when the surgery was a success.

While waiting in the hall where appointments were made and people were waiting, I sat down. Watching people going everywhere, people discussing things and overall, just watching everyone else. I was so busy watching, I didn't notice a familiar face sit down next to me. "Waiting for someone?",

I turned my head to be greeted by the sight of Kolyat Krios, Serah's friend. But he also became mine. We bonded over many things, mainly our jobs that were in the same line. Mercenary and assassin. We both kill people. Well, our adventures made for great stories.

"Serah. Some dude she became friends with needs her for an event that's tonight, but her being blind didn't work with it", Kolyat raised his eyeridges. "I know", I sighed. That was actually the jist of it. Didn't want Kolyat to like the guy. I sure as hell still didn't.

"So she's getting.. eyes now?", Kolyat looked at the door to the patient wing skeptically. I nodded. "Synthetics I guess, well, she completely mauled her eyes with a knife back then, so I don't know exactly what they're going to do",

Kolyat looked back at me and gave an understanding nod. "We'll just have to wait", he concluded. And so we did. It took them about an hour or something. It seriously made me wonder what they were doing to her. But finally the doctor came back. At least he cleaned himself up, otherwise, all covered in blood, I'd be freaking out.

Both Kolyat and I got up when the doctor made his way over to us. "She's fine. The bandages can come off after one hour, thanks to the state of the art technology", he explained. He handed me a bottle, which I looked at confused. "She needs this for a week, three times per day", Kolyat and I nodded.

We followed the doctor to the room Serah was resting. At least we assumed she was resting. When we got there, she was on her omni-tool, talking to Tali'Zorah. Tali was a close friend to Serah. I was grateful as to how well she treated Serah when she first came onto the Normandy. It was a relief to see that the crew really valued her.

"Hold your arm out for me, I can tell you who entered your room", I heard Tali's voice say. Serah stretched her arm and Tali seemed happy. "It's Arcen and Kolyat for you", she said. I gave a nod. "Great to see you again Tali", I greeted her. Serah showed a smile. "Are you in a lot of pain?", Kolyat asked. Serah retracted her arm and said her goodbyes to Tali. She turned the vidscreen off. "I'm fine. My eyes are a bit sensitive but we've tested them a little, they work and move around in my sockets without pain", she explained.

I walked over to her. "The doctor gave me..", I took a look at it. "I believe they're eyedrops or something. You need to take these for a week, three times per day", I repeated the doctors orders.

Serah gave a nod and kept her smile. "Thanks. Uhm, Arcen? Can we go home?", she asked. I knew how much she hated hospitals. Since she was created in a lab that had features of a hospital, Serah doesn't want to stay any longer than she can. I suppose none would want to stay longer, but she'd rather be home already by now.

Kolyat and I helped her up. I grabbed her bag and handed Serah her walking stick, which of course she still needed. Exiting the hospital, Serah actually shielded her eyes with her free hand. I raised my brow plates. "You can see the sun?", I asked her. Serah gave a nod. "Yes, my eyes are a bit sensitive to light. Really, I don't blame them", she smiled.

Seeing her genuinely smile made me happy. She hasn't been that happy in a while. She had her downpoint and pretty quickly got better from there, but she never became the same. How could you? If you were meant to be a dead reapers eyes and ended up gauging your own eyes out, I don't think you'd be the same again. But Serah was strong.

Finally after walking like what felt like forever, we arrived at the appartment. Serah's bandages were about to be taken off. It actually made me a bit nervous. Was she going to look like the girl I fell in love with? It felt like I was meeting a whole new person, even though she just got new eyes. But we didn't know if she was going to get the same eye colour as before.

 _ **(Serah's POV)**_

Arcen made sure he didn't hit anything with his talons while removing the bandages from my eyes. Kolyat had offered to do it and I couldn't agree more, since drell didn't have anything dangerous about their hands.

The bandages were off and I blinked a few times. It was a bit foggy at first. But I managed to blink it away. Kolyat handed me the bottle we've gotten from the doctor and I walked over to the mirror. It felt disorienting, being able to see where I was going. I unscrewed the top of the bottle which revealed a pipette. I held it to my eye and pressed the pipette so the medicine would get out. It hit my eye and instinctively I blinked. It eased my eye.

At least that went well, onward to the other eye. After I used it on both my eyes, I went over to my closet to look for something to wear. Opening the closet revealed a black dress. It was knee height, no sleeves and a high collar. I raised an eyebrow.

"Arcen?", I asked. Arcen, who was talking to Kolyat, made his way over to me and frowned himself. "What is this doing here?", he asked. I looked over my shoulder and up to look at him. "You didn't get this for me then?", I asked in confusion. Arcen shook his head. "No, definately not", he replied. I looked back at the dress, still frowning to myself. Either Joshua placed this here, or his lackeys broke into our home.

Either way, this seemed kinda disrespectful, entering someone's house without warning the person.

"Well, I suppose Joshua is the responsible one in this", I shrugged. I wasn't to pleased about it, but I had to be nice to him. But the dress was a necessity. From what I gathered on the vidscreens, the dress code was black tie. Couldn't walk around in a red dress or something.

Arcen's mandibles clenched into his jaw. He wasn't happy with this. Still, I can't blame him. "Arcen", I lightly touched his arm. He visibly seemed to relax. "I don't like this one bit", he answered. I sighed and nodded. I wouldn't be to pleased with him going somewhere fancy with another girl either. But Joshua gave me an opportunity to see again. I had to do it.

I grabbed the dress of the hanger and went into the bathroom. I changed into the dress, placing my normal clothes on the washing unit. I looked into the mirror. It felt and looked strange to see myself again. But man, I looked horrible. It seemed I haven't slept in a month. My hair needed a proper cut and maybe some hair dye. I needed a total make over.

A glance at the clock told me I had an hour or two left before I was picked up. I exited the bathroom. Arcen and Kolyat turned around to look at me. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable, having two men looking at me. I do trust them, but I've had men look me over before, still didn't like it.

"You look great", Kolyat nodded. I looked down and up at them again. "I need a make over", I replied. Arcen raised his brow plates. I went with my hand through my hair. "It hasn't been cut in _months_ ", I declared. Arcen had no idea how hair worked. Kolyat neither. They were slightly lucky they didn't have hair. Arcen flashed his omni-tool.

"I transferred some credits to your account", he said. I raised my eyebrows. "Arcen..", I wanted to complain. Sure we both had our own bank accounts and one together. But I made my own money and I could afford my haircut. It gave me the idea he was doing this because Joshua got me a dress. Seriously, Arcen needed to stop this trying to one up Joshua.

"You've earned it", he said. He seemed a bit moody. "Yeah, I _earn_ my own money. You don't have to provide for me just because Joshua brought me a dress", I snorted. Arcen's brow plates raised. Now I've done it. He walked over to me. "I'm not doing that".

"Yes, you kinda do",

I almost choked back some laughter when I heard Kolyat say that. I decided not to give into a fight with Arcen. Things were already tense with him disliking Joshua to a high degree. I kissed Arcen on the mandible as a thank you and waved goodbye to Kolyat.

An hour later and I was ready to show Arcen my new look. Not much changed. They cut my hair and dyed my hair a darker brown than I naturally was. And _of course_ Arcen was going to see it first. There was no way that Joshua would see the full picture first. When I came home, Kolyat had already left. Arcen was sitting on the couch, watching something on the vidscreen.

I cleared my throat. Arcen immediately looked in my direction and flared his mandibles. "Wow, you were right", he complimented me. I smiled wide. The whole hair make over did make me feel better. Now I only needed to wear that dress and I was good to go to that event.

The dress fitted me as a glove. It was so beautiful. Lucky for Arcen, it covered everything it needed. He'd complain that someone would see stuff they weren't supposed to see. I exited the bathroom, showing the dress to Arcen. His brow plates raised and his mandibles flared.

"You look amazing", he said. I smiled. Hopefully I got to keep the dress for any future events. Shepard and Garrus' wedding maybe. My eyes casted to the ground. How I missed my friends. I seriously missed my work at the Normandy. Helping doctor Chakwas with things. Just being with my friends was something I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Arcen as much as I do, but still, this wasn't healthy.

I grabbed my clutch and walked over to Arcen. "I don't know when I'm home", I said, "But I'll send a message when I'm leaving",

Arcen just nodded, still not happy with this entire situation. I leaned in and kissed him on the mandible. "Have fun while you can", he said when I opened the front door. I looked over my shoulder, smiled and left the appartment.

Lots of famous and influential people were at the event. It made me feel out of place. But Joshua led me through the crowd pretty easily. I noticed there were a lot of humans, a few asari and a few turians. Not a very diverse crowd. Joshua was talking to some people, I don't know what about, since I either didn't work in that industry or just wasn't interesting enough.

Sure you'd think some sort of biotic superhuman was interesting, but I wasn't rich, so I wasn't good enough to talk to.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day. Serah can see",

I turned to see an all to familiar face. Garrus Vakarian. My jaw almost dropped when I saw him. Unfortunately it was a fancy event, so really hugging him wasn't an option. "Garrus!", I said and I didn't care, I hugged him. I've missed my friend for so long. "What are you doing here?", I whispered.

He looked around a bit before answering. "We're here on a special mission, someone tried to kill Shepard",

My eyebrows raised. I shouldn't be surprised. But none had ever made an direct attempt on her life before, so this was indeed very strange. "I take it you guys are trying to find out who actually did it?", I asked. Garrus still looked around. "Well, we have an idea. But of course you can't just barge in there and demand some answers", he explained.

I shrugged. I've heard he did that. Some guy named Harkin he knew hid information about Archangel's former teammate. Garrus almost broke the guy's neck by stepping on him. That actually shocked me at that time. Sure, I knew Garrus had a rough time, but he didn't strike me as someone who'd go _that_ far. But he was in a dark place and he seemed to snapped out of that.

"Where is Shepard?", I looked around the room myself. There were so many people here, it was hard to spot her amongst the crowd. Garrus' mandibles flared in and out. Which for me was an indication he saw her. "We need to-", she stopped to look at me. "You've.. got your eyes back", she said in surprise.

I gave a nod. "In return I had to go to this fundraiser thing, but I can be of assistance if you want", I offered. Shepard took a long thought about it before she was interrupted. "Brooks?",

I frowned. Who was this Brooks character? And what was Shepard doing with this person? Garrus noticed me frowning at the whole ordeal and leaned in toward me. "Brooks was there when the attempt on Shepard's life was made, she's been helping us", he explained. I gave a short nod, still not liking this. It felt like I was replaced by someone else.

Joshua made his way over to me. I gave a small smile and he placed his arm around my shoulder, causing both me and Garrus to be surprised. He hasn't tried anything since that dinner Arcen and I had with him. "How are you enjoying the fundraiser?", Joshua asked me. I could smell the alcohol. It made me pretty uncomfortable. He was supposed to be connecting with others, not getting super drunk.

"It's fine", I said. "But you're drunk, way to drunk",

Joshua laughed. A kind of sad, pathetic laugh. I was starting to believe the reason he got so stupidly drunk. He didn't like it one bit. This society thing wasn't him. I knew him as someone who was actually nice, but didn't know how to react to people who have as much wealth as him. It made me take a hard look at him. He wasn't someone I'd fall for. As much he thought he could get be because he had wealth, hell no.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Garrus looking. From what the look told me, he was looking out for me. Just like he always did. But I wasn't as important as Shepard right now. What if those people that made the attempt on her life were at the party? Seemed to predictable to be true.

About half an hour later Shepard had returned. "Garrus, I've found where Khan is hiding, I need your help to distract the guards", she said. She didn't even pay attention to me. They walked off and I saw Garrus glancing over his shoulder toward me. I gave a short wave and looked around. Of course Joshua was nowhere to be found. He was most likely pukeing in a bathroom or something.

I sighed and went to the bar for a drink. Hell, I might needed more than one. It felt like the worst night of my life. I was all alone, my friends left me. They don't need me anymore. They found someone with the name of Brooks, who was probably _way_ better than me. Otherwise they wouldn't have kept her around, would they?

"You okay?", I slammed the glass on the counter and was about to give the person behind me the bussiness, when I noticed who it was. Reena, Arcen's friend. By this time I was nearly convinced she was psychic next to a biotic. She always shows up at random times, it's like she knows when you need a friend.

"Could be better", I admitted. Believing I looked like a mess, I decided I wasn't going to sugarcoat anything. I told her about my eyes and how Shepard had found someone new to work with. I felt replaced and it hurt like hell.

Reena just sat there and nodded occasionally. That's what I needed right now, to pour my heart out and not be judged by anyone. She still didn't say anything after I was done talking, she just tapped something into her omni-tool. A few seconds later mine bleeped, receiving a message from.. Reena? What was she doing. The message showed an addres.

"What is-?',

"Shepard got an appartment from Anderson, figured I'd show you where so you might be able to help them out", Reena explained. I raised my eyebrows at her. How did she know all this? Was she a spy? An infiltrator for the asari?

"How..", I didn't want to know so I just said a simple thank you and decided, well, Joshua's probably over somewhere on the toilet, puking his liquor out of him, I was going to have a fun night with Reena instead.

 **Phew, I'm so sorry this took so long, but as promised, a way longer chapter than usual! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The mysterious stranger  
** _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

Serah arrived home sooner than I thought. She seemed a bit upset. I was really hoping it wasn't Joshua who'd hurt her feelings. Or on the other hand, I was. Then she'd never want anything to do with him ever again. But instead of telling me something about the night, she went into the bathroom, only to come out of said bathroom in a special suit. I've seen her wear it before, it's like light armor.

"What..?", before I could ask anything else, Serah walked over to the bookcase and pulled on a book. Yeah, I might've, with some help from Kolyat, installed a weapon closet behind our bookcase. Just in case. It was for Serah's safety. Mim, who was in her varren basket, looked at Serah with just as much surprise as I did. Serah grabbed a pistol and a sniper rifle and clicked them onto her armor.

"Shepard needs help", Serah said. I frowned at her. "Sure, but she has an entire team. Do you really want to risk your eyesight already?", I offered. Serah glared at me, something she doesn't do often. "Shepard thinks she can replace me", she told me.

I totally disagreed with her. Shepard didn't seem like someone who'd give up on someone that easily. But Serah seemed to determined right now to even listen to me. Serah was ready to storm off to wherever Shepard was, but I grabbed her arm before she left. I held on a bit tighter than I usually would, since Serah was fuming right now. She'd barge in there, demanding answers for something that wasn't happening.

Shepard was not replacing her with _anyone_. None had the medical expertise _and_ combat skill that Serah had. At least, from what I know about the Normandy, none had. Sure, Chakwas was a brilliant doctor, but no combatant.

"Arcen", her voice showed me that she had calmed down, so I loosened my grip on her arm. She turned to face me, with a misty gleam in her eyes. She was close to crying, which was totally not my intention. I pulled her close and before I knew it, I felt Serah's shoulder shake a bit, indicating she was crying.

"I just want my life back. I want to get back to work and just.. have a life again", she cried into my chest. I ran my hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. She had already come so far since we left Cerberus, to see her like this again, kind of broke my heart.

So I decided to give in. I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her a bit away from me, that way I could look at her. "You're right. Just, be careful", I said. Serah's face lit up, she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me. Before I knew it, she ran off and I heard the door close. I went over to our couch and sat down. Mim, who was still in her place, looked at me with a tilted head.

"I know Mim, I'll never get used to this", I sighed.

 **( _Serah's POV)_**

I made my way to the appartment Reena gave the adress to. I drew a shakey breath when I got to the front door. Here goes nothing. Worst case scenario would be that she'd sent me back home to recover. Right?

The door opened and man, it was a huge appartment! It seemed to have two sitting spaces, a large kitchen and a balcony inside! Sort of, don't judge me for not knowing how else to call it. I made my way halfway through the appartment when I heard a sound. I turned to face said sound and before I knew it, someone hugged me. It was Tali. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Serah?", I heard Shepard ask. I released Tali and smiled at Shepard. "I'm here to help",

She seemed a bit hesitant, which I understood, but I wanted to show her what I could do. Well, she knew, but I wanted to help her out again now that my eyesight was back. Shepard made her way over to me and looked me over. "Are you sure your eyes are up for this?", she asked. I frowned. Just my eyes? A lot more happend to me and my mental state but, fine. I was ready to help out again.

I gave a short nod. "I've been pretty bored sitting around at home", I admitted, "I'm ready to get back to work".

Shepard still seemed hesitant when she looked at me. "I can handle it, Shepard", I pressed on. She kept looking at me. Just looking. Not forming any opinion. At least that's what I got from her. That's when a new voice entered our conversation.

"You and I both know we could use her right now, Shepard", Garrus said. He had always been a voice of reason. Sometimes I hated it, but right now I could thank the heavens for a friend like him.

Shepard took his words in and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, her piercing blue eyes met mine. "Alright, but do be careful, you're to valuable to lose", she said. I couldn't help but practically leap into her arms out of joy. None in cerberus had ever called me valuable, only a neccessary evil. I was created to be a spy, an infiltrator. But right now I was just another team member. Not someone special made in a lab.

"Thanks so much, Shepard! You're not going to regret this!", I said. Shepard smiled at me and let me to a table where everyone else was. Even Wrex. He saw me and gotten a huge grin on his face. When I got to him he wrapped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer. "What are you doing here, Wrex?",

Wrex chuckled lowly. "I was on visitation to the Citadel. Butting heads with the council over Krogan expansion", he shrugged. "Then I heard gun shots and of course it was aimed for Shepard",

It made me giggle lightly. It seemed to become a bit of a running gag of _everyone_ trying to shoot or shoot to kill Shepard.

"You're aware why we were at the casino?", Shepard asked me, getting straight to business. I gave a thought about it. I just heard her mention someone. "No, but you said the name Khan", I said. Shepard gave a nod. "He was the one who distributed those mercs with their guns, after an interesting call he made right after the attempt on Shepards life, which made him seem to be against the attackers, we thought he could be a worthy ally", Liara explained.

"But he turned up dead when we got to the panic room", Shepard finished. I raised my eyebrows and blinked. How fast were those people in getting into a panic room? These people must really be good at what they were doing. I mean I was tailored to be a faster, better and stronger human, but hell no I was going to be that fast.

"So.. what now?", I asked after a while. This was starting to lead to a dead end or something. "Brooks is encrypting what we found on Elijah Khan's computer", Liara said. I glanced over at Brooks. Man, she really seemed better than me. Prettier, probably younger. Not that I'm old, but still. She seemed better at things than I was.

"Got it, your spectre codes were used at this location!", Brooks exclaimed. She punched a map up that showed the citadel archives. Huge location. Not much information about it was avaiable.

"Okay, everyone on board for this one, gear up and lets-",

I snickered. Shepard had turned around to be faced with a volus.. with pizza? That display made me raise my eyebrows. Who ordered that? Well my answer came in the form of James Vega. It made me laugh to see that he randomly ordered a pizza, because he was hungry.

Well, couldn't blame him, this appartment had no food whatsoever.

We geared up and went to the Citadel archives. I was paired up with Shepard, Garrus and Wrex, since Shepard had the highest death chance right now. She always did since she's the commander, but right now with someone trying to steal her identity, it was an even higher chance. We checked every hallway, most had a little sideroom with holograms in it.

I stopped to look at one. It was the history of the entire galaxy. From the first contact war to the krogan rebellions. Garrus lightly tapped me on the shoulder. When I looked at him, he motioned for me to come along. I nodded and readied my weapon. We could be ambushed from anywhere and by anyone. After a little while of finding out where the culprit of this identity theft was, we came in a large open area. Of course, to I think none's surprise, in came the mercs that had made an attempt on Shepards life a few hours before.

We quickly hid and not soon after the fight began. While I quickly readied my sniper rifle, which wasn't exactly mine, since I just grabbed it out of Arcen's closet. It was a bit diffrent than the one I got from Garrus a few months back, but it was ready to fire. I was placing the rifle over the ledge when I heard someone yell " that's enough!".

I got up from my cover and so did the others. First thing I noticed, the mysterious stranger had captured Brooks. "Lower your weapons or this won't end well for her", the figure stated. Shepard lowered her weapon as asked and so did we. The stranger pushed Brooks down the ledge onto the floor.

Shepard straightend her back, arms in the air and stated: "Whatever you think you're getting away with.. There's nowhere you can run, nowhere you can where we won't find you",

"Hide? Why?", the stranger shot back. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this person going on about? Then the mysterious stranger took a few steps foreward while exclaiming something I never thought I'd hear someone else say;

"I'm Commander Shepard. I never hide".


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty- Eight: Revelation  
 _(Serah's POV)_**

"I'm Commander Shepard. I never hide".

My eyebrows raised in confusion. This woman who stood in front of us indeed did look a lot like the Shepard we know. Same black hair that reached to her shoulders, same piercing blue eyes and facial features. Her armor seemed less protecting than our Shepard' though. It seemed like a whole diffrent person. Our hands, which we had raised in surrender, lowered while Wrex stated; "Uh-huh. So that's how it's going to be".

The clone jumped down from the ledge she appeared on. She straightend herself and made her way towards us, so that she was standing face to face with our Shepard. She, in her turn, backed away a bit before eyeing her clone and wondering out loud; "who are you?",

Good question. I wondered the exact same thing. This also made me wonder, if there were two of her, wouldn't there be more of me walking around too?

"You weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life, but at least one of us will finally do something with it", the clone said. "Where did you come from?", our Shepard asked her. This was getting more and more confusing with the minute. "Same DNA as you", the clone answered.

"A clone", Wrex stated.

The clone ignored him and started talking; "Cerberus spared no expense resurrecting you. With me..", she paused. "I was created for spare parts in case you needed another arm, or a heart, or a lung".

That must've been horrible. Being created only to find out you serve as nothing more than spare parts. No life of your own. It made me almost feel bad for the clone, but then I figured why that clone was after the real Shepard. Well, out the window with sympathy.

"Where have you been all this time?", Shepard asked. "In a coma.. until I woke up six months ago. While you were in a jail cell on Earth, I was learning to be human", the clone explained", she paced back and forth, "Amazing what a person can do with enough neural implants".

"If you're really me, then we're on the same team", Shepard said.

Of course I expected no less. Of course the clone disagreed. Her eyebrows knitted into a frown. "We're not even in the same league", she told us. Shepard was a bit surprised. "Did the Illusive Man sent you?"

The clone took a few steps forward towards us. "No. He abandoned me when he had what he wanted. You",

I'm so not surprised about this anymore. They brought a woman back to life and created another one. Why wouldn't they make a clone and abandon that one since the original was fine. They didn't care about us. Like they left me with Arcen and they left her with.. probably no one. In my mind I made a note to thank Arcen big time for taking such good care of me.

Even though he was a bit of a grump when we first started our adventure, he had grown on me. I now loved him more than anything in the world. I took a step forward, as I wanted to help her. Somehow I felt compelled to help this clone. But the real Shepard had her arm out in front of me, as to say; 'don't do it'.

I remained standing and looked at the clone. "Then why try to kill us?", Garrus asked. That was a good question. I mean, we didn't do anything to her, _if_ anything, we share the same enemy.

The clone turned away from us while talking; "Because I don't have her memories. I'd never fool my supposed friends..",

She came to a standstill. "The ones who abandoned their duty to join the cult of Shepard".

Then she turned to face us, or more specifically _me_. I gulped as her blue eyes pierced into me. They were far more intimidating than the real Shepard's.

"Like you, Serah, you're nothing more than a tool for Cerberus no one wants".

Ouch.

I couldn't do anything more than glare at her. "Well, you're just an imitation of the real thing!", wow, yeah Serah, that'll get her. I could seriously roll my eyes at my own remark up until this point. The clone took another few steps toward us.

"I'm the real thing perfected", she stated, "I'm you without the wear and tear, Shepard. The doubts, the failures. I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be", she was facing the real Shepard right now and looked towards some sort of balcony thing, where some of our teammates were. Some of the clone's people had them surrounded. "Without the emotional baggage holding me back".

"No one will ever believe you're Shepard", Wrex stated. I wasn't so sure. She looked _exactly_ our Shepard. She even sounded the same. With her codes and stuff, she'd be Shepard. "They will when I'm flying her ship", the clone stated. Yeah, just as I thought.

"This is Shepard! Iniate Normandy lockdown! Transmitting command codes now!", our Shepard said, assumingly to Joker or someone else. But, way to go! Shepard tapped something into her omni-tool, but then the other one flashed her omni-tool as well. Oh oh.

"Good idea. To bad the signal was blocked", the clone said. "Traynor, this is Shepard. Prep the Normandy for emergency departure. We're leaving. I'm sending the command codes now".

"Acknowledgded. We'll get underway", Traynor said. Man, how much I wanted to yell at Traynor that this was a mistake. But my head was most likely to be blown off before I could finish that sentence.

Our Shepard got angrier. "It'll be a cold day in hell before someone steals my ship", she said. The clone just shrugged it off and said; "It's not stealing if I'm you",

She's got a point. If she played her cards right, none would know the diffrence between the two. The clone turned around and walked off. "Execute them. The cult of Shepard ends today", she said.

Shepard looked at a gun which I think I might've dropped on the floor. Then she looked up at the statue thing of the citadel. I caught her drift early on. Destroy the statue and kill a bunch of goons. Marvelous. Shepard quickly grabbed the gun and shot a few times at the statue. It got loose and dropped to the floor, giving us time to get behind cover.

I got behind cover just in time. A bullet hit mere inches away from my foot. That could've seriously hurt. Armor or not. I readied my sniper rifle and leaned over the ledge, ready to shoot a guy, when my omni-tool bleeped. I sniped the guy and quickly hid back to answer. "Wrong timing!", I yelled. Arcen laughed. "Is it that bad?", he asked me. Seriously, as much as I love him, he can call me on the worst times ever and make light of it.

"A clone of Shepard's excist", I said and peeked over the ledge. Everyone was fighting.. well, everyone. "She's on her way to the Normandy with Traynor thinking it's Shepard herself!", I explained. Arcen clacked his mandibles. Which most likely meant he was surprised. "Cerberus' doing?", he asked. I peeked over the ledge again. A merc was sitting pretty close to me. I readied my rifle again and aimed for the guy's head. Pulling the trigger, the merc's head shot back and he fell to the ground. I still didn't enjoy this, but it was either him or me. Better be him dead.

"Yep", I reloaded the gun and looked around me for more guys. The coast was clear so I quickly moved from my spot. "Why would they do that?", Arcen questioned. I shrugged and peeked around the corner of the pillar I was standing behind. It seemed the entire merc squad was dead. "Serah", I jumped from the pillar. Shepard was looking at me with a slight smile.

"Arcen, how about you try to contact the alliance? Or try to find stuff on Cerberus regarding a clone, made in case of organ failure of the original subject", I spoke to my omni-tool as I made my way to Shepard, Wrex and Garrus. Arcen gave a short nod. "Do try not to get shot or killed", he said and waved before he signed off.

Shepard looked grateful at me. "Alright, we need to spread out to find the.. other me", she said and was just as weirded out as the rest of us. We made our way into the archives, here's hoping Arcen is able to find something.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Party Proposal**  
 _ **(Arcen's POV)**_

I sat back on the couch, thinking back to what Serah had told me. A clone of Shepard excisted? What on.. whatever planet was cerberus thinking? I mean, I was aware of what they did when they made Serah. They used two strains of diffrent DNA to mimick a normal humans DNA. Which is sort of like cloning. I'm pretty sure there would be someone looking like Serah out there. She's got her looks from someone.

I walked over to my computer and entered the vidscreen. I was looking through my contacts for a certain someone who owned me something. Believe it or not, but Anderson owned me one. He felt that because he worked with my uncle once. I was just glad my uncle was dead. I didn't resent Shepard for anything. It was hard, losing first your father and then your uncle to humans, but thanks to Serah I had faith in humans. They weren't all bad. And we turians aren't all angels, either.

"Ah, Arterius, good to see you", Anderson's face lit up on the screen. The connection wasn't the most stable, since he was in a warzone, so of course communications were.. horrible. I flinched a bit at the hearing of my last name. I don't know, the only times I've heard it the past few years, were in correlation with my uncle and his evil deeds.

"Hi, Anderson. I-uh, need a favor", I rubbed my neck. Asking humans for help wasn't really my thing. Us turians were taught we didn't need anyone's help, only in the most dire situations. But I didn't know who to ask, other than Anderson. I was worried for Serah's safety and that of Shepard. I mean, that clone.. could do a lot.

"I owe you, so ask away", Anderson said. Behind him I heard the gunshots and grenades blowing up. Earth sure was becoming a hell hole. "Well..", I started. I told Anderson everything. And I mean, _everything_. Even the fact I worked for cerberus and Serah was created as a prototype for a superhuman army and harbingers eyes.

Anderson remained silent for a while. He was trying to understand everything I just told him. It did seem ridiculous. "I..", Anderson closed his mouth again and looked away from the screen. Then he looked back and answered me. "It's a lot to take in, but I see your point, we do need to contact the Alliance".

That made me feel relieved. They would be able to help. But just as that relieve came, so did a call on my omni-tool. Serah's face showed up, seemingly exhausted. It seemed like she overused her biotics.

"We.. did it", she breathed with a faint smile. Her voice like that made me think back to the time she had severe brain damage and had trouble speaking. But I had to remind myself that she was okay, just a bit tired. I looked up at Anderson, who was smileing at me. He looked at me the way I imagined my dad would look at me. Anderson was pretty close with my mother, especially after my uncle died. Anderson was family, no matter his species.

"Tonight, we party!", I heard Traynor cheer. I flared my mandibles. Party?

Serah appeared in the screen again. "You're coming, right?", she asked me. I blinked. I haven't had a party since the last one I've attend ended with me working for cerberus. But this time there was no cerberus for me to join. So, I gave a nod. "I'll come",

Serah smiled. She went away from the screen to talk to someone. "I'm glad you'll be there", Shepard said, her expression turning from a smile into something serious. "I do have something I wish to talk to you about",

I gulped. Shepard, though friendly, could be very intimidating. Especially considering she already killed someone in my family. I did not wish to join my uncle. Not yet at least. I exited the screen and went to my closet. Turians didn't really care about fashion, we mostly wear armor mind you, so I didn't find a lot. I just wore my casual clothing which was mostly black and took a look in the mirror.

It hit me, actually square in the face, that I was getting older. I don't know why I thought about it now, but taking a good long look in the mirror would do that to anyone. I'm 27 and most turians would be married by now, at least that's what my uncle told me when I was younger. Not that he was one to talk, but he said he was married to his work. Runs in the family I guess.

But I wasn't planning on joining that ideal. I reached into my pants' pocket, grabbing the tiny box I had stashed in there. A party wouldn't be the ideal place, but anytime before our final battle with the reapers would be nice. At least to know she'd marry me if we were capable. Of course there is no garantee we'll survive the ordeal.

So I was determined to see it through.

I tucked the box back in and patted it. I was ready to go. Closing the door behind me and making sure it was locked, I made my way over to Shepard's appartment. When I got there, I was greeted by a voice. It sounded like a krogan.

"Name?",

I flared my mandibles in and out. A krogan bouncer? "Arcen. Arcen Arterius", I responded and awaited the krogan's response. "He's with me, Grunt", I heard Serah say. Hearing her voice made me smile. The door opened and Serah greeted me. I looked over at the krogan. He seemed.. familiar. "Have we met?", I asked him. The krogan, Serah called him Grunt, shrugged. "Don't know many turians", he said. Well, besides from Garrus I don't think he met a lot of us.

"C'mon", Serah grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a group of people. I noticed Liara, Tali, another asari, Garrus, Shepard and Traynor. "Oh", Serah realized something. "This is Samara", she nodded towards the other asari, "She's a justicar",

My eyebrow plates raised. A justicar? They were pretty rare to meet in a lifetime. Justicar were a special branch of asari I believe. I'm not that familiar with asari. Other than the dancers.. ahem.

"Greetings, young turian", Samara greeted me. She bowed forward. I wanted to do the same but then I remembered; I'm no justicar. So I just stuck to giving a nod. "Young Serah has told us many things about you", Samara told me. My eyebrow plates raised. Serah coughed and looked away, something I've learned is out of embarrassment.

"Oh?", I started, "What did she tell you?",

Serah's cheeks turned red, so it must've been something good. Samara smiled fondly when she saw Serah's state. It was kinda like a mother looking at her daughter. "Well, she is very fond of you. I've never heard of such a turn around in a relationship", she explained. She was referring to me treating her like cargo and going to being her boyfriend. It was a big turn around, indeed.

"Yeah, I'm glad I confessed my feelings to her", I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. Serah kept blushing, usually she'd be pretty okay with this kind of affection in front of others. "How long have you two been together?", Traynor asked. Her British accent was very audible for me. "Two and a half years", Serah answered. She grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together. I had a gut feeling she knew I was planning something. But I wanted to get her alone, a little time for us alone.

Garrus handed me a cup full of something blue. "Don't worry, it's not poison", he joked. I gladly gulped it down. It was pretty sweet, not something dextro I've drunk before. I've worked with poisons before and this was indeed not something poisoned. It would've done something like maybe bubble.

"It's actually really good", I said.

"And not poison", Serah added with a smile. "That too",

After a lot of talking and a few good laughs Garrus took me apart. "So", he said when we were alone, "what's your intention with Serah.. I can tell you are more nervous than.. ever",

I sighed. Of course after all these years Garrus still saw through me. "Yeah..", I rubbed the back of my neck. This was super obvious. I looked past Garrus to see Serah smileing at me.

"I wanted to propose to her", I whispered. Garrus' brow plates raised in surprise. "Isn't that a bit.. selfish?", he asked. Now my brow plates raised. How would this be selfish? Oh, wait. This is exactly how I think about it, it _is_ a bit selfish. The world is at war and all I think about is marrying Serah. "Okay, yes, but I just want to know if she would. If we don't, then we don't..", I looked away. Garrus placed a hand on my shoulder. "I get it",

That made me look up. "You just want some time alone. Having something that is for the two of you", he explained. I looked at him. Serah mentioned him saying something about that to her. We both screwed things up in life but found someone who accepts us for who we are, flawed and all.

"I'll get her", Garrus said and smiled at me. I nodded and sighed. Here goes nothing. Serah came over with a smile. "Hey! Garrus said you needed me?",

I coughed in my hand. "Uh, yeah. Can we go outside? I'm sure Grunt will let us back in", I said. Serah kept a smile and nodded, "ookay, let's go",

It was pretty busy on the strip, but I knew a place that simulated a park, with holographic trees and real benches. We walked over to the park. During the walk I reached into my pants' pocket to check if the ring was still in there, which lucky for me, it still was there.

"Wow, this is beautiful", Serah commented when we arrived. It was fall, so the leaves turned brown. "Yeah..uhmm..", I trailed off. I wasn't sure when I was supposed to ask the question, but then again, that's what we were here for. The proposal. Serah turned to face me, her green eyes shimmering in the fake holographic moonlight. She looked beautiful. "Are you okay?", she asked me. Her head was tilted and she had one eyebrow raised.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Man, usually asking her something was pretty easy, I mean; I know she loves me, then why does this make me so nervous?

Serah took a step forward and touched my arm, now looking concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem very nervous", she noticed. I sighed and gave a short nod. Well, here goes nothing. "Serah", I started, "There's something I want to ask you. I want you to wait until I'm done to answer me", I instructed. Serah just blinked at me in confusion and gave a nod, understanding what I was asking of her.

"I know this may seem selfish, with the war and everything, but I've been playing with this idea for a while now and I figured, your answer is good enough for me", I said and rummaged in my pants' pocket, grabbing the box containing the ring. Serah gasped, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes went wide. "I know it's custom for the guy to get on one knee, but..", I looked at me legs, "due to an injury years ago, I can't exactly bent them right",

Serah remained silent. "So.. Serah.. Will you marry me?",

It went quiet. Serah was just looking at the ring in awe. At least I believe she was just shocked, not horrified. Then suddenly, tears started to well up in her eyes. "Are those happy tears?", I questioned. Serah said nothing, but gave me a nod, tears flowing over her cheeks. "Sorry. It's just.. I seriously never thought back in the day I'd get married", she told me. I wanted to say something when it occured to me..

" _Get married_?", I asked. Serah smiled brightly at me. Then she wrapped her arms around my midsection and smiled again at me. "Well, does that answer your question?", she asked me. I stratched my head with one of my talons. "Not really", I shrugged. But something in her tone did tell me her answer was a positive one.

Serah giggled. It wasn't her usual one, but more like a nervous one. "My answer is yes, I'll marry you. Gladly", Serah said and my mandibles flared in and out. Did she just say yes?!

I lifted her in the air and kissed her, putting her back onto the ground again. "It's normal that I get the ring now", Serah joked and I obliged happily, sliding the ring onto her ringfinger.

Serah raised her hand in front of her face, admiring the ring. "This is gorgeous", she said. Then she looked at me again and smiled. "Thank you", she said and hugged me. I was taken aback, slowly wrapping my arms around her. "For what?", I asked. It was confusing. Of course this was my decision, she didn't need to thank me for proposing.

But her answer was better and easier than anything I've ever had to do or have done in my entire life.

"For loving me".


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Party!**  
 _ **(Serah's POV)**_

Tali and I kept looking at my ring. It was very simple, but I was very okay with it. I never dreamed of ever getting proposed to, so I had no idea about marriage or rings.

Every time I took a glance at it, I was overwhelmed with love. Tali kept looking at the ring and giggled. Seriously that girl had been drinking a lot. I still don't know how she managed to drink at all. She said she uses a straw, but how the hell she got that in her helmet, is beyond me.  
but she gotten pretty drunk regardless and I have to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Has he asked the question?", Samara had joined us in the kitchen again. Tali and I were sitting on the counter and Samara was standing right beside us. I didn't say anything but showed her my hand instead. Samara looked at my ring, admiring it. "It is very simple, but that is how I think you are", she explained. I raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?",

Samara showed a small smile, something that was pretty rare for her. "You are strong, resourceful and a fighter. Your relationship is very simple, based on the trust you two have for each other. You're a very easygoing person when you have the time to relax",

This was the best compliment I ever heard from someone. Samara was like a mother-figure for most of us. I never had a mother, lord I don't even know how I was created, only what for. So Samara was the closest thing I've ever had to a mother.

"Thank you", I nodded gratefully. Samara kept her smile and looked past Tali and me. She noticed Arcen talking to Wrex and Garrus, who were probably giving him a hard time for being with me. Kinda like family who doesn't agree with your choices. As long as they kept him alive.

"How did you two meet?", Samara asked. I raised my eyebrows, figuring everyone had known how we met, but appearantly Samara didn't bother until now. So instead of lying to her like we used to in the past, I told her the truth. From my creation to my task of betrayal, which I never really committed to. She listened to me -her eyeridges _did_ raise a bit at the part of the eye gouging- and she casted no judgement.

"I see", she muttered by the time I was done telling everything. "You have suffered much, yet stay humble", Samara concluded, "a great trait".

I broke out into a smile. It felt great to be recognized by a justicar. The rest of the night was spent drinking, laughing and dancing. This was my first party ever and it was such a breath of fresh air to hang out with everyone.

Sitting on the couch, I was getting tired, but it was fun seeing everyone enjoying themselves. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure joining me on the couch. "I believe congratulations are in order",

I smiled hearing Garrus' voice. I looked at him and saw he brought two drinks. He handed me one and I looked at it with suspicion. "It's non-dextro", he told me when he noticed me looking at the drink. I smiled thankfully and took a sip. My eyebrows raised at the surprise of how sweet it was. I happily gulped it down and placed the glass on the table in front of us.

"Thanks", I said with a smile. Garrus drank his drink in one shot and placed his glass down on the table as well. "So, got any plans for after the war?", he asked me. I shook my head and replied with a grin; "no more talk of the war, it's a party, besides, you're my friend but I barely know anything about you",

Garrus coughed and rubbed his neck. Something seemed to bother him about talking about himself. "Most of it you know right?", he asked me. I tilted my head in confusion. I did know his squad was killed and that made him a bit of a more violent man. Or turian. Details, details. But his past? Not really.

"Uhm, other than the man hunt on a man named Harkin and another hunt for a turian named Sidonis, nope, not much",

A sigh escaped Garrus and he leaned back in the couch. "If you don't want to tell me the gory details, go ahead, but I don't even know basic stuff", I explained, "Do you have siblings? Parents?",

That made Garrus laugh. "Serah, everyone has parents", he told me and I just stared at him. As far as I was concerned, I had no parents. I was made from a petri dish. But of course, I had to come from someone's DNA right?

"I still have my father, and a sister", Garrus eventually told me. I tilted my head. "What about your mother?", I asked him. That question made him look away from me and fiddle with his hands. Something must've happend to his mother. I decided to be respectable and leave the subject, since it really made him uncomfortable.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. You don't keep silent for nothing", I said and I could tell it made him relax. "Thanks, Serah".

I smiled at him and he patted me on the shoulder before walking off to Shepard. I sat myself back in the couch and went back to looking at everyone. It made me realize how lucky I was to have these people as my friends. But it also meant this might be the last time I would be able to see them in a surrounding like this. After tonight, we were at war, ending cerberus and the reapers all together.

As I was getting up from the couch a wave of dizzyness hit me. I sat back down to let it settle down, but as soon as I blinked, flashes of something came by. It made my body feel very heavy, like I was moving at a slower pace than any human could manage.

My eyes widen as I lost sight of reality. My view wasn't Shepards appartment anymore, but civilisations getting destroyed. I realized something. I was looking through the eyes of a reaper, again.

It was horrific to look through the eyes.. or eye.. of the reapers again. I didn't know what to do, I mean it's not like I could control them. Feeling my eyebrows rise, I came to an conclusion, maybe, with enough willpower, I could destroy the one I'm controlling. I focussed my attention to the reaper's insides and kept telling it to destroy itself. At first, nothing happend. But with enough persistence, they gave up their control, letting me kill it.

A scream erupted from my lungs and a blink later I found myself looking at Arcen, who looked at me in panic. "Serah? What happend?", Shepard came into view, looking just as concerned as Arcen.

"I..", I stuttered, "I..I'm fine.. I think",

Shepard didn't seem convinced. "What happend?", she asked Arcen, but of course he couldn't give a clear answer either. "I.. killed.. a", I breathed out. My head was pounding and not from the alcohol. "A reaper".


End file.
